Journal intime
by phika17
Summary: Découvrez l'histoire de Bella et Edward à travers la lecture de leur journal intime. Bella, 19 ans, étudiante en droit, vivant à Cannes dans le sud de la France. Edward, 23 ans, professeur de fitness dans la même université. Tous humains...
1. Chapter 1

**Journal de Bella**

Aujourd'hui, je commence un nouveau journal intime.

Je remplis les pages blanches tellement vite que j'en suis déjà au vingt-et-unième en cinq ans.

J'écris toutes mes pensées, mes histoires, mes rêves, mes rencontres, mes coups de coeur et mes aventures sentimentales. Je peux dire que je contribue très fortement au marché de l'encre...

Pour résumer ma vie, comme à chaque début de cahier, voilà ce qui s'est passé ces six derniers mois:

- J'entame ma deuxième année de droit à l'université de Cannes dans le sud de la France. Pas mal à 19 ans, non ?

- Mes parents sont toujours divorcés.

- J'ai passé mes vacances en Italie avec mon frère, Benjamin, plus précisément à Milan, chez ma tante.

- J'ai rompu avec Jacob ou, plutôt il m'a quittée par amour envers sa demi-soeur.

- Je continue d'habiter, juste en face de l'université, avec Emmet et Eric, mes deux meilleurs copains.

- Et, je suis toujours folle amoureuse de Spike, le méchant vampire de Buffy contre les vampires.

Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié.

Oh, si ! Pendant mes vacances, je me suis faite remarquer par une agence de mannequins. La femme, qui m'a accostée, recherchait des filles brunes aux yeux foncés. Lorsque je me suis présentée au rendez-vous, la directrice de l'agence m'a dit qu'il me manquait 5 cm, que mes yeux étaient trop foncés et que je devais perdre deux petits kilos. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne mesure qu'un mètre soixante cinq... Je me demande à quoi ça sert d'avoir un entretien si on ne convient même pas !

De toute façon, je suis très bien dans ma peau.

Bella

**Mardi, 10 octobre 2001.**

22h26,

Ce matin, je suis allée m'inscrire en sport, avec option fitness. J'ai toujours adoré cette activité. J'ai réussi à emmener toute ma petite bande: Eric, Jasper, Emmet, Victoria et même Maria, qui n'aime pas trop le sport.

Cette option peut nous permettre d'avoir des points en plus pour le passage en classe supérieure. Il faut juste avoir la moyenne sinon ça ne compte pas, nous n'avons rien à perdre !

Jasper a enfin emménagé avec Maria. Il était temps, ils sortent ensemble depuis cinq ans maintenant.

Ca fait tout de même bizarre, je les ai connus au lycée et, là, ils vivent tous les deux, comme un couple marié.

Je sais que je suis célibataire, en ce moment, mais ça me ferait peur de m'engager à mon âge. J'ai encore tant de choses à faire avant d'être aussi sérieuse avec un garçon. Mais, je crois que, quand on s'aime autant qu'eux, on n'a qu'une envie: rester toute la vie ensemble...

Je commence à me demander s'il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend. Pas un seul garçon ne m'intéresse. Victoria m'a dit que je recherchais la perfection masculine et, comme elle n'existe pas, je resterais vieille fille.

Pour me casser le moral, elle est toujours partante. Mais, elle, elle a un copain ou, plutôt, plusieurs, ma petite rouquine change de mecs comme de chemises, elle a au moins un rendez-vous par week-end. Tout mon opposé, j'envoie promener les rares spécimens qui osent m'approcher. Ce midi, Emmet m'a envoyé un de ses copains de l'équipe de basket. Blond aux yeux bleus, il s'appelait Mike. Il a tenté de m'inviter au cinéma ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'ai refusé. Je lui ai dit que je rendais visite à mon grand-père, à la maison de retraite. C'est totalement faux mais, il était tellement mignon, j'ai paniqué. Le pire c'est que je me rends compte de ma bêtise une fois qu'elle est faite et que je n'ai plus aucune chance avec le garçon, bref, quand il est trop tard.

Pour changer de sujet, papa m'a envoyée un gros bouquet de roses blanches, elles sont superbes, ce sont mes fleurs préférées.

Maman ne m'a toujours pas téléphonée, je suis sûre qu'elle m'en veut de ne pas aller au ski, avec elle et son nouveau fiancé, cet hiver. J'ai horreur de ça. Voir de la neige partout et passer son temps à essayer de se réchauffer, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je préfère aller au bord de mer, même en plein mois de décembre.

Bon je termine là, il est bientôt 23h15 et, demain, j'ai mon premier cours de fitness. Il faut que je sois en pleine forme. La prof sera certainement une de ces beautés que l'on voit sur les affiches pour la publicité des salles de gymnastiques.

Il est grand temps que je me mette au lit, mon cerveau commence à fatiguer...

A demain.

**Mercredi, 17 octobre 2001.**

20h03,

Une petite surprise m'attendait au réveil. Mon ancien petit copain, Jacob, a innondé la messagerie sur mon téléphone portable. Heureusement que je l'éteins tous les soirs, sans quoi j'aurais dû entendre sa voix, en direct, me suppliait de revenir avec lui. Il peut toujours rêver... Le pire c'est qu'il m'a quittée pour sa demi-soeur, Leah. De toute façon, je ne sors jamais deux fois avec le même garçon.

Mis à part ça, mon cours de fitness a été une réussite totale. J'ai adoré ! La musique était géniale, rien que des chansons latines qui bougent. Emmet et Jasper n'ont pas tellement accroché mais ils ont continué jusque la fin de la deuxième heure, sans trop se plaindre. C'est sûr que, quand on n'a pas le rythme pour danser, on a du mal à s'y mettre car c'est très intense comme sport.

Au fait, ce n'est pas une femme comme professeur, c'est un homme d'à peu près notre âge, disons dans les 22-23 ans. Il est plutôt beau gosse: châtain cuivré, les cheveux courts qui partent un peu dans tous les sens, la nouvelle coupe à la mode, quoi. Il est de la même taille qu'Emmet, donc, je dirais qu'il mesure 1.85m. Toutes les filles du cours en sont déjà folles. Victoria en pôle position. Même s'il a de beaux yeux verts, je le trouve trop musclé, je n'aime pas les tablettes de chocolat. Il ne ressemble pas non plus à Rambo, ses muscles sont plus fins et allongés, mais c'est encore trop pour moi.

J'ai obtenu 18 sur 20 à mon test d'italien. Je pensais avoir moins, c'était un QCM et, parfois, j'ai répondu au pif, comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses.

Maria m'a dit qu'elle s'était déjà disputée avec Jasper, dès la première journée, ça promet ! Pour cette fois, je suis d'accord avec elle. Il ne supporte pas les poils, il se rase les aisselles et les jambes, mais il les laisse dans la bassine sur le lavabo, il ne jette rien ! Un garçon qui se rase, chacun son truc. Il y en a bien qui s'épilent le torse, quoi que je préfère ceux-là, car je n'aime pas les torses poilus.

Il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

Bonne nuit.

**Journal D'Edward**

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Je viens d'avoir 23 ans.

C'est la première fois que j'écris dans un journal intime. C'est Tanya, ma petite amie, qui me l'a offert, elle en a un depuis son plus jeune âge. Comme elle sait que je ne me confie à personne, elle a pensé que ça me ferait du bien de noter ce que je ressens, par rapport à ce qui se passe dans ma vie.

Une chose est sûre, ce journal sera très bien caché, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle retombe dessus ou que l'un de mes copains le sache, il n'y a que les filles qui tiennent ce genre de trucs, et moi, maintenant...

Je ne crois pas que j'écrirais tous les jours.

On verra !

_Edward_

**Mercredi, 17 octobre 2001.**

Bon, ça fait presque quatre mois que je n'ai pas ouvert ce journal... Manque d'habitude.

Je viens de donner mon premier cours de fitness à l'université. Je suis étonné, il y avait des garçons avec leur copine. C'est rare !

L'année dernière, j'avais commencé ma carrière de professeur de sport dans un collège. Là, ça me fait bizarre parce que mes élèves ont mon âge.

Tanya, qui vient d'obtenir son diplôme d'infirmière, a passé un entretien d'embauche vendredi, et, elle a été appelée pour commencer ce week-end. Elle a dû annuler notre petit voyage à Londres. Moi qui voulais m'acheter une nouvelle paire de baskets, je vais devoir attendre quelques jours. Tant pis, de toute façon, je ne veux pas y aller seul.

Salut !


	2. Chapter 2

**Journal de Bella**

**Jeudi, 18 octobre 2001.**

21h44,

Le cours de droit devient de plus en plus intéressant. Aujourd'hui, deux avocats sont venus nous expliquer leur métier. C'était grandiose ! Je suis certaine que mon avenir sera dans un tribunal. Juge ou avocate. C'est mon rêve...

Mon grand frère, Benjamin, est venu me rendre visite cet après-midi. Comme je n'avais pas cours, nous sommes allés au restaurant et à la piscine. Il m'a appris qu'il allait se fiancer avec sa copine, qui est australienne. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas la seule à vieillir, il a eu 21 ans au mois d'août. Il est en deuxième année de BTS Manager. Il n'était pas très ami avec le lycée...lol. Il habite encore chez mon père. Il a tout de même fait un petit voyage pour venir passer une demi-journée en ma compagnie. Ca m'a fait très plaisir...

Il est 23h15 et j'ai encore ma dissertation sur l'économie mondiale à recopier au propre.

Demain est une journée chargée. Je commence à 8 heures par deux heures de fitness avec Edward, puis trois heures de droit avec Madame Lavale, j'ai une pause d'une heure pour manger et je finis ma journée par quatre heures d'économie, dont une heure de formation pour le passage à l'euro. Heureusement que mon appartement se situe en face de l'université, je peux dormir plus longtemps.

A demain.

**Vendredi, 19 octobre 2001.**

21h30,

Tout d'abord, je voudrais dire que les filles sont de vraies idiotes, enfin pas toutes, lorsqu'elles essaient de draguer. Je suis honteuse pour les filles de mon cours de fitness. Elles font n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention d'Edward. Il y en a même une qui a fait semblant de se faire une entorse pour qu'il la touche. Et, Victoria, elle a osé lui passer la main dans les cheveux pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Elle lui a dit que c'était pour connaître la texture de son gel. Le pauvre, il doit se demander où il est tombé. Jasper a dû menacer Maria pour qu'elle ne l'approche pas.

Je ne pourrais jamais réagir de la sorte, ça ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit. Lorsqu'elles lui sautent dessus, comme des bêtes enragées, je fais mine de rien et je reste à l'écart avec les garçons.

Et oui, c'est le prix à payer quand on est jeune et beau.

Le 1er janvier 2002 va nous faire bizarre avec ce changement monétaire, nous allons nous y habituer assez rapidement, j'espère. De toute façon, nous n'avons guère le choix, nous subissons en silence. Pour ma part, je vais tout faire pour ne plus avoir un franc en poche, ce sera plus facile.

C'est Emmet qui a fait à manger ce soir. Je me suis régalée. Il avait préparé des tagliatelles à la carbonara.

Nous nous partageons les tâches. Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait la vaisselle et la lessive et Eric s'est chargé du ménage. J'adore habiter avec eux. Comme je suis la seule fille, ils me chouchoutent, tous les dimanches j'ai mon petit-déjeuner au lit.

Demain matin, je pars voir ma mère, Jasper me prête sa voiture, je dois encore aller en choisir une avec mon père, il faudrait que je le fasse vite fait, ce n'est pas marrant d'emprunter celle des autres.

A lundi.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Vendredi, 19 octobre 2001.**

Je dois avoir besoin de sommeil car j'ai l'impression que toutes les filles de mon cours me draguent. On dirait que je suis une bête de cirque. Elles sont toutes en train de me sourire, de me fixer et elles ne perdent pas une occasion pour me toucher les bras. Il y en a même une qui a mis sa main dans mes cheveux pour voir si je mettais du gel. J'hallucine !

Il n'y en a qu'une qui ne m'approche pas, mais alors elle, elle m'ignore complètement. Elle est toujours avec trois garçons, l'un d'entre eux est sûrement son copain. C'est marrant parce que je trouve que c'est la meilleure de mon cours. Elle est dynamique et c'est la plus motivée, on dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie. En plus, elle est assez mignonne, brune aux yeux marrons.

Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller chercher Tanya à son cours d'informatique pour la ramener chez elle.

Salut !

**Lundi, 22 octobre 2001.**

J'ai passé un week-end très ennuyeux.

Je n'ai pas donné de cours. Tanya travaillait. Et, il faisait trop froid pour aller faire un match de football avec mes potes.

Je suis resté dans mon fauteuil, au chaud, devant la télévision.

Hier, j'ai pris un bain de deux heures. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir de l'eau, alors je rajoutais de l'eau chaude toutes les trente minutes.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à cette fille de mon cours, la brune. Ce matin, lorsque je l'ai vue, ça m'a fait bizarre. Mon regard se posait systématiquement sur elle. Par contre, elle m'ignore toujours, pas comme ses copines, de vrais pots de colle. Je ne sais même pas son prénom. Il faudrait que je lui demande, je lui dirais que c'est pour la noter sur ses exercices de fitness.

N'importe quoi !

Si Tanya savait que je parle d'une autre fille, dans le journal qu'elle m'a offert, elle me tuerait sur place.

En parlant d'elle, elle est venue me chercher après mes cours, ma voiture était au garage. Quelques filles du cours l'ont vue, j'espère que ça les calmera un peu.

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Lundi, 22 octobre 2001.**

20h50,

Ma mère m'en voulait bel et bien pour le séjour au ski. Je lui ai expliqué ma position et, tout compte fait, je crois qu'elle est contente, elle pourra rester en amoureux avec Phil.

Ma mère est comptable et mon père est Directeur Général d'une société de cosmétiques. Pas la peine de dire que je ne manque de rien en produits de beauté, mes armoires en regorgent.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une journée plutôt cool. J'ai commencé par une heure d'anglais et deux heures de fitness. En parlant de fitness, j'ai eu plusieurs fois la sensation qu'Edward, le prof, me regardait. Mais ça doit être dans ma tête.

Victoria m'a signalée qu'une belle blonde était venue le chercher, en voiture, après les cours. Je me demande combien de coeurs se sont brisés lorsqu'il a embrassé sa petite amie devant tout le monde ? Toutes ces filles rêvent, elles savent très bien que les professeurs n'ont pas le droit de sortir avec leurs élèves !

Eric m'appelle !

A plus.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à **bébé23**, **Virginie067**, **Sabrinaa**, **LaureAnne**, **Oliveronica cullen massen**, **Nathy91**, **Emy299**, **Juliet1802**,** Chriwyatt**, **Dodo2101**, **Crisou**, **Lunenoire83** et **Asilis**. Ainsi qu'à toutes les **Miss du forum **qui me suivent dans mes nombreux délires !lol

Comme je vous l'ai expliqué sur le fofo, c'est une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a quelques années, je suis retombée dessus récemment et j'ai juste changé les prénoms, pour l'adapter à Twilight. Certaines anecdotes font partie de ma vie, saurez-vous les retrouver ?

Les personnages appartiennent à SM et l'histoire est à moi ! 

**Journal de Bella**

**Mardi, 23 octobre 2001.**

22h13,

Jacob m'a encore téléphonée. Etant donné que je ne savais pas qui c'était, le numéro était masqué, j'ai décroché. Il m'a pris la tête avec ses déclarations à l'eau de rose, du style: je suis la seule et unique dans son coeur... Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le revoir et je lui ai raccroché au nez.

Mis à part ça, Emmet a une nouvelle copine, elle se prénomme Rosalie et elle est magnifique et très gentille.

Pour moi, c'est toujours le désert.

Bisous.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Mardi, 23 octobre 2001.**

Ca y'est, je sais comment elle s'appelle, c'est Bella. J'ai entendu un de ses copains lui parler. Elle a l'air super sympa. Elle est toujours souriante, pas comme Tanya. Depuis qu'elle travaille, elle se vexe pour un rien, elle dit que c'est le stress. Ca fait quatre mois qu'on sort ensemble et on n'est pas encore passé à la vitesse supérieure. Pour l'instant, ça ne me dit rien de coucher avec elle, je ne sais même pas si elle en a envie. Je n'en parle jamais. Pourtant, elle est très belle. Elle est grande, mince, blonde aux yeux bleus. Mais, ça ne me dit rien...

Je n'ai eu que six petites amies depuis mes 15 ans. Je suis toujours resté longtemps avec elles. J'ai eu des relations intimes rapidement avec trois d'entre elles, sauf avec la première car j'avais peur de franchir le cap.

On réfléchit plus en vieillissant !

Bref, le passé c'est le passé et, en ce moment, je ne préfère pas me poser de questions, on verra bien ce qui se passe...

Salut !

**Jeudi, 25 octobre 2001.**

Mon cours de fitness a été génial ce matin. Les garçons font des progrès fantastiques. Bella m'a parlé. Je n'en reviens pas. Elle m'a demandé des conseils pour des pas de step qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mémoriser. Elle est encore plus mignonne de près, et sa voix, elle a une voix sublime. J'aurais pu discuter plus longtemps avec elle, mais les folles me sont tombées dessus, en me posant des questions débiles, des choses que j'avais répétées au moins vingt fois pendant le cours. Bella est partie quand elle les a vues se jeter sur moi. Elle a même rigolé avec ses copains quand ils ont vu le tableau: "Le prof et ses groupies".

Les vacances de La Toussaint débutent demain soir, je ne la verrais pas pendant dix jours. Ca va être long mais je dois essayer d'arrêter de penser à elle. En plus, je vais à Londres avec Tanya et deux copains. On devait y aller seuls, mais, passer une semaine avec elle, ça ne me dit rien. J'ai lancé des invitations et j'ai réservé pour quatre avec des chambres séparées pour tout le monde.

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Jeudi, 25 octobre 2001.**

21h02,

Je suis exténuée. Je me suis entraînée, toute l'après-midi, pour la chorégraphie de fitness, celle que l'on doit présenter en test individuel après les vacances de La Toussaint. Ce n'est pas évident. J'ai dû demander au prof quelques conseils pour un exercice que je n'arrivais pas à enregistrer. Il avait l'air très étonné que je vienne lui parler après la fin du cours. Il en a bégayé plusieurs fois. J'ai eu la chance qu'il ait pu tout m'expliquer, en cinq minutes, car la meute s'est jetée sur lui pour l'assommer de questions. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler avec les garçons lorsque nous avons vu le tableau, le pauvre, il semblait effrayé par toutes ces filles.

Demain soir, je suis en vacances, je rejoins mon père en Suisse. Je vais laisser mon journal ici parce que ma petite demi-soeur fouine partout dans mes affaires. J'espère qu'Emmet et Eric ne feront pas comme elle... J'en doute, ils savent très bien que je peux me venger !

A bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Journal de Bella**

**Lundi, 5 novembre 2001.**

20h21,

Retour de vacances et j'ai la grippe. Je suis clouée dans mon lit depuis hier soir. J'espère que je ne serais plus fiévreuse pour le test de fitness de jeudi. J'ai envie de voir l'effet que ça fait de passer devant un jury. Je serais certainement très nerveuse, après tout, cette note sera le tiers de la moyenne annuelle. J'aimerais être une petite souris pour voir les garçons durant leurs exercices.

Mes vacances n'ont pas été terribles. Mon père a travaillé et, comme cadeau de noël avancé, il m'a offert une carte de crédit avec une utilisation mensuelle de 2 000 francs, ou environ 300 euros.

Je suis revenue en voiture. Mon père m'en a offert une. Elle est pas mal. J'ai décidé de mettre des housses de sièges afin de remplacer le cuir. Je ne vais pas faire la difficile, c'est déjà beau que j'ai une voiture neuve ! C'est une Golf noire. C'était mon rêve...

Je suis si malade que je ne peux même pas me lever pour aller l'admirer. Je la lustrerai pendant une heure avant de m'en resservir, la prochaine fois... Dès que j'en aurais la force, évidemment !

On verra demain.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Lundi, 5 novembre 2001.**

Premières vacances avec une fille et j'ai détesté. Ca a été un véritable fiasco !!!

Je ne m'imaginais pas que Tanya soit aussi ennuyeuse. Elle a même essayé de passer une nuit avec moi, elle s'est carrément incrustée dans mon lit. J'ai vécu la plus longue nuit de ma petite vie. J'ai passé une heure dans la salle de bains et, après, je lui ai fait croire que je n'étais pas fatigué. Je n'ai pas arrêté de boire du café et du coca en regardant la télévision. Lorsqu'elle s'est endormie, je me suis allongé dans le fauteuil mais, avec toute la caféine que j'avais ingurgitée, plus moyen de fermer les yeux.

Malgré tout, j'ai quand même trouvé une belle paire de baskets Nike bleues et un pull à capuche orange.

En reprenant l'avion, je suis tombé sur Emmet, un garçon de mon cours de fitness, je me suis retenu de lui parler de Bella. Déjà, je peux l'éliminer de ma liste, il ne peut pas sortir avec elle, vu qu'il était avec sa copine. Il ne reste qu'Eric, car j'ai vu Jasper embrasser Maria avant les vacances.

De toute façon, Bella doit avoir un copain, elle est tellement géniale, et puis, moi, j'ai Tanya. Enfin, pour l'instant.

N'empêche qu'Emmet est super sympa. Il m'a invité pour son anniversaire, samedi prochain. J'espère qu'elle sera là aussi...

En parlant de Bella, elle n'était pas à mon cours ce matin. Mon moral s'est un peu cassé. J'avais hâte de la revoir. Tant pis !

Salut !

**Mercredi, 7 novembre 2001.**

Je viens d'apprendre que je devais juger mes élèves avec un autre professeur, demain après-midi lors du test de fitness.

Ma journée a encore été gâchée, Bella n'était toujours pas présente. Emmet m'a dit qu'elle était malade.

De ce fait, je ne sais pas quoi écrire.

Salut !

**Jeudi, 8 novembre 2001.**

Mon rayon de soleil est enfin apparu ce matin. Bella avait l'air fatigué mais, même fiévreuse, elle ne voulait pas râter son test.

Lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la salle, ma collègue, la prof de danse, a tout de suite remarqué qu'elle allait nous faire une prestation géniale. Elle ne s'est pas trompée, Bella a été super. Très souriante, très polie, gracieuse et tonique à la fois, elle nous a emportés dans un monde de professionnel. C'était comme si elle passait une audition pour une comédie musicale. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon droit gris et d'une brassière violette, ça faisait ressortir la couleur de ses beaux yeux marrons. On lui a mis la meilleure note: 19/20.

Certaines filles ont essayé de nous lancer des fleurs pour obtenir une bonne note mais nous n'avons pas cédé. Par contre, ma collègue a été subjuguée par les trois garçons. Jasper nous a fait pleurer de rire, il s'est un peu efféminé pour l'exercice, nous n'avons pas pu résister... Nous lui avons mis 15, malgré quelques petites erreurs.

J'ai hâte d'être à samedi, j'apprécie beaucoup Emmet et puis j'ai peut-être une chance de voir Bella.

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Jeudi, 8 novembre 2001.**

22h21,

Ca va beaucoup mieux ! J'ai encore un peu de fièvre mais ma tête ne joue plus de la batterie.

Cette après-midi, j'ai eu mon test de fitness. Les juges n'étaient autre que la prof de danse et Edward. Je pense que je me suis bien débrouillée, ils avaient l'air content. J'aimerais savoir quelle note j'ai obtenu, peut-être 15/20.

Emmet organise une fête pour son anniversaire. Il m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré le prof de fitness, dans l'avion qui le ramenait de Londres, et qu'il l'avait invité. Ca va faire bizarre de faire la fiesta avec un de ses professeurs. Quoi que, ça pourrait être pire, il aurait pu inviter le prof d'économie...

Bonne nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Journal de Bella**

**Vendredi, 9 novembre 2001.**

20h00,

Ce matin, les filles du cours de fitness étaient complètement désespérées. Ce n'était pas Edward qui nous donnait le cours mais la prof de danse. Et, ça va durer une semaine ! Il s'est blessé. Pour ma part, ça ne me dérange pas puisque je viens pour l'activité physique et non pas pour le physique du professeur.

Je suis allée acheter un cadeau, avec Victoria, pour Emmet. Nous lui avons trouvé un superbe blouson vert, il adore les couleurs vives.

J'ai, enfin, accepté un rendez-vous. Le frère d'Eric, qui est plus vieux d'une année, m'a invitée au concert de Flint, un petit groupe régional. Il s'appelle Josh et je le trouve assez mignon. Il est blond mais je m'en accommoderais pour la soirée de dimanche. Voir même plus s'il est sympa !

A demain !

**Journal d'Edward**

**Vendredi, 9 novembre 2001.**

Je suis dégoûté, je ne peux pas travailler pendant une semaine. Il a gelé. J'ai glissé en donnant un coup de pied dans le pneu avant de ma voiture qui ne démarrait pas et je me suis foulé le poignet. Je vais être privé du beau sourire de Bella.

Tanya s'est proposée pour me faire la cuisine, mais je n'ai pas accepté, si elle s'incruste, je devrais l'emmener à la soirée d'Emmet.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle...

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Samedi, 10 novembre 2001.**

19h22,

Je prends mon stylo en attendant mon tour dans la salle de bains.

Ce matin, je suis allée à la piscine avec Jasper et Maria.

L'après-midi, nous avons tout préparé pour la fête de ce soir.

Je te laisse, Emmet m'appelle. Il a sûrement libéré la salle de bains. Je n'ai plus qu'à me coiffer.

A plus.

**Dimanche, 11 novembre 2001.**

19h23,

Hier, juste avant la grande soirée, Emmet m'a demandé d'aller chercher Edward car il ne pouvait pas conduire.

Je pensais qu'il allait venir avec sa copine mais il était seul. Je peux dire qu'il était content, mais surpris, de me voir. Il avait peur qu'Emmet lui envoie Victoria. Il m'a demandée de le tutoyer mais je n'y arrive pas, pour moi, c'est un prof et je respecte mes professeurs sans même le faire exprès.

Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les filles sont folles de lui. Je l'ai regardé à plusieurs reprises, pour ne pas dire à chaque stop et à chaque feu rouge, et je me suis aperçue qu'il avait un beau profil ou, plutôt, qu'il était beau tout court. C'était la première fois que je le voyais en jean-chemise, ça vous change un homme !

Edward m'a invitée pour une série de slows, il y en a eu quatre exactement, dont ma chanson préférée du moment: "Angel" de Robbie Williams. Pendant ces quelques minutes de danse, avec les lumières tamisées, j'ai ressenti un truc, ça m'a fait drôle, mais je ne peux pas expliquer ce que c'était. De toute façon, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'y penser longuement parce que nous avons été séparés rapidement. Victoria lui a sauté dessus et James, ainsi que Josh, m'ont littéralement kidnappée pour une farendole.

Ce fut une soirée géniale et Emmet a adoré son cadeau.

Il est temps que je parte au concert avec Josh.

Gros bisous.

**Dimanche, 11 novembre 2001.**

23h56,

(suite) Mon coeur est enfin pris. J'ai succombé au charme de Josh, il est trop marrant, trop sympa, trognon quoi !

J'ai passé une soirée géniale en sa compagnie. A l'heure des "au revoir", il s'est penché vers moi pour m'embrasser et mon corps n'a pas pris la fuite.

Je termine maintenant parce que je suis encore habillée et que je me lève tôt demain.

Salut.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Dimanche, 11 novembre 2001.**

Encore un peu et je râtais la soirée. J'ai oublié que, à cause de mon poignet, je ne pouvais pas conduire. J'ai donc téléphoné à Emmet pour m'excuser mais il m'a envoyé un chauffeur. Lorsque la voiture est arrivée, j'ai été pris d'une soudaine panique. C'était Bella au volant. Elle était contente de me voir en pleine forme, elle pensait que j'avais attrapé le même virus qu'elle, en début de semaine, la grippe. Je lui ai confié que j'avais prié pour qu'Emmet ne m'envoie pas Victoria. Elle a bien rigolé. C'est marrant, c'est la seule personne à me dire "vous", ça prouve qu'elle me respecte même si on a le même âge.

J'ai passé une soirée formidable. J'ai dansé une série de slows avec Bella. Elle sentait bon, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je ne l'aurais jamais lâchée. Mais, il y avait tous ces garçons qui tentaient de se l'approprier et il y avait surtout "Victoria la glue", celle qui colle plus vite que son ombre.

C'est Eric qui a voulu me raccompagner. Je l'aime bien, il m'a tout dit sur Bella sans que je lui pose la moindre question. J'ai appris qu'elle vivait avec Emmet et lui, qu'elle avait 19 ans et, la chose essentielle, qu'elle était célibataire.

Cette révélation me permettra de faire de beaux rêves pendant la nuit.

Salut !

**Dimanche, 18 novembre 2001.**

J'ai passé, pour la deuxième fois de l'année, une semaine exécrable.

Tout d'abord, j'ai rompu avec Tanya ou, plutôt, j'ai tout mis en oeuvre pour qu'elle me quitte. Elle m'a dit que, puisque j'en aimais une autre, elle n'avait plus rien à faire avec moi. Une chose, aussi, dont je ne me suis pas rendu compte, il paraitrait que je n'arrêtais pas de l'appeler Bella. Elle ne peut pas l'inventer vu qu'elle ne la connait pas, c'est forcément vrai...

Lorsque j'en ai parlé à David, mon meilleur ami, il m'a dit qu'elle avait raison et que son prénom se transformait très souvent. Personne ne me l'avait fait remarquer ! Tant pis, comme on dit: "Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées".

Ensuite, la secrétaire du directeur de l'université m'a appelé vendredi après-midi pour m'annoncer que mes cours de fitness prenaient fin au mois de février, l'examen final aura lieu le jeudi 14 février 2002. Ensuite, j'aurais un nouveau poste, dans la même ville, mais dans un collège.

Je vais l'annoncer à mes élèves demain, ils vont être déçus puisque je devais leur enseigner le fitness jusqu'en mai. J'ai l'impression d'être, déjà, plus déçu qu'eux.

Je ne verrai plus Bella et ça va être difficile de l'oublier, à moins que je tente ma chance.

On verra !

Salut !

**Lundi, 19 novembre 2001.**

Je n'ai plus qu'à aller vivre dans un monastère. Ma vie est complètement fichue !

Mon cours s'est super bien passé. A la fin de l'heure, je leur ai expliqué le changement de programme pour les cours de fitness. Tout le monde était super déçu, sauf Bella. Je ne sais même pas si elle m'a écouté. Et j'ai vite compris pourquoi.

Un des mecs, qui étaient à la soirée d'Emmet, est venu la chercher. Et, vu la façon dont ils se sont embrassés, ce n'était pas un simple copain...

Il ne fallait pas rêver, une fille comme ça ne pouvait pas rester longtemps célibataire.

J'en ai parlé avec David et il m'a fait redescendre sur terre. J'avais oublié que j'étais un professeur et elle mon élève. Donc, tant que ça ne changera pas, je n'avais pas le droit d'être plus intime avec elle. De toute façon, elle s'en moque, je ne l'intéresse pas.

Salut !

**Mercredi, 21 novembre 2001.**

"La vie est un long fleuve tranquille"

**Jeudi, 22 novembre 2001.**

Je ne dirais qu'un mot: DESESPOIR.

**Dimanche, 25 novembre 2001.**

Hier soir, je suis sorti avec David et Emmet. On est allé à l'Autollywood, c'est une salle de jeux vidéos. On s'est éclaté. Emmet et David se sont bien entendus.

Emmet m'a dit que le nouveau copain de Bella était le frère d'Eric. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup ce gars.

Il faudrait que je l'oublie, cette fille s'est implantée dans ma tête et je n'arrive pas à l'en faire sortir, peut-être que je ne m'en donne pas suffisamment la peine. Le pire c'est que les autres filles sont transparentes à mes yeux.

Salut !

**Mardi, 4 décembre 2001.**

"Victoria la glue" m'a proposé un rendez-vous secret. J'ai été si choqué que je l'ai plantée, seule, dans la salle et je suis sorti. Elle est grave cette fille ! Elle n'est pas moche, loin de là, mais c'est une vraie sangsue, et elle me fait un rentre-dedans hallucinant depuis le début, j'ai jamais vu une fille pareille. Elle est effrontée et prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Si seulement elle pouvait vouloir du copain de Bella...

Salut !

**Vendredi, 7 décembre 2001.**

En sortant de la douche, je me suis longuement regardé dans la glace. Je me suis comparé avec le copain de Bella. On ne se ressemble pas du tout. Je suis plus grand, plus musclé, plus pâle et plus sportif. Je suis chatain cuivré et lui blond. Et, on a un look totalement opposé.

Maintenant, c'est clair, je n'ai aucune chance...

Salut !


	6. Chapter 6

**Journal de Bella**

**Lundi, 10 décembre 2001.**

21h42,

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse, ça fait presque un mois que je n'ai rien écrit. Je ne m'en suis pas donnée le temps.

Je vis une aventure si intense avec Josh que je ne vois pas le temps s'écouler. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a complètement hypnotisée. Victoria ne l'aime pas. Elle dit qu'il est "faux" et que je mérite mieux, elle a également ajouté qu'il avait de la chance d'être le frère d'Eric, parce que sans quoi elle serait deux fois moins tendre avec lui.

En ce qui me concerne, je ne peux pas certifier que je suis amoureuse de lui mais j'apprécie beaucoup sa présence et, pour l'instant, c'est l'essentiel.

Ca se voit qu'Edward, le prof de fitness, est revenu, les filles recommencent à le draguer. Savoir qu'il avait une copine ne les a pas découragées, loin de là !

Emmet et Jasper l'apprécient énormément, Eric aussi. D'ailleurs, ils ont prévu un match de foot, mercredi, avec lui. Si j'ai le temps, j'irais peut-être les voir.

Bonsoir.

**Mardi, 11 décembre 2001.**

21h35,

Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé d'Edward. Je ne me rappelle pas exactement du scenario mais nous nous sommes disputés, puis embrassés. Ca m'a fait bizarre de le voir ce matin, c'est peut-être bête, mais je pensais qu'il allait venir vers moi et me déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Pourtant, j'étais réveillée !

Il faudrait que j'arrête de prendre mes rêves pour de la réalité. Même si j'étais célibataire, il ne s'intéresserait pas à moi. Nous avons, à peu près le même âge mais il y a une frontière entre nous: c'est mon prof et, moi, je suis son élève.

Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour d'Eric de faire la cuisine. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas son point fort, nous devrions certainement lui ôter cette tâche, ce serait mieux pour notre santé... Nous prenons des risques, lui aussi !

Je n'ai pas vu Josh. Et, en réalité, il ne m'a pas manquée. J'étais si obnubilée par mon rêve, que je ne me suis pas souciée de son absence. Je le verrai, demain, après le cours de fitness.

Bonne nuit.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Mardi, 11 décembre 2001.**

Emmet et Jasper m'ont proposé un match de football demain, j'ai accepté immédiatement. Ca va me changer les idées.

Comme toutes les nuits, depuis le 19 octobre pour être plus précis, je rêve de Bella. Il n'y a pas moyen de la sortir de mes pensées. Elle fréquente toujours son copain. Je crois que mon souhait pour 2002 sera une rupture entre ces deux-là. C'est assez mesquin mais, si ça peut m'aider à être heureux, je ne vais pas m'en priver !

Tanya m'a invité, avec quelques amis, à passer le réveillon de la nouvelle année en discothèque. J'ai dit "oui", on est quand même restés amis, et puis, de toute façon je suis tout seul. Je passe le réveillon de Noël en famille, dans la villa de mes parents, sur la plage. Il va faire froid au bord de mer mais l'air iodé va me revigorer.

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Jeudi, 13 décembre 2001.**

22h50,

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir les garçons jouer au foot hier. J'ai bossé mon exposé. Ils n'ont pas dû remarquer mon absence.

Victoria m'a dit que les cours de fitness prenaient fin le 13 février et que nous passions le test final le lendemain. Je ne me souviens pas qu'Edward nous l'ait dit. J'ai été surprise mais pas dans le bon sens. Je me rends compte qu'il ne reste que deux mois et qu'il y a deux semaines de vacances pour les fêtes de Noël. Ca va passer très vite. Je n'imagine pas mes journées sans fitness.

Cet après-midi, j'ai carrément râté mon exposé oral en économie. Le professeur m'a mis 11/20, ce n'est pas terrible. Je suis tellement habituée à avoir de bonnes notes... Je ne vais pas m'en rendre malade pour autant, je sais que je vais rattraper cette note.

Cette année, je ne pars pas en vacances chez mes parents Ma mère sera au ski et mon père, en Belgique, chez les parents de sa nouvelle femme. Je vais rester dans mon appartement, avec Emmet. De toute façon, j'ai l'impression que les fêtes ne ressemblent plus à ce qu'elles étaient, ça devient purement commercial. Nous passons le jour de Noël à manger, à boire et à s'échanger des cadeaux. Après, nous rentrons chez nous comme si c'était un jour banal. C'est un peu triste et heureusement qu'il y a la télévision...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas le moral. Je commence même à me demander ce que je trouve à Josh. La magie de la nouveauté s'est envolée. Peut-être parce que j'ai encore rêvé d'Edward, et ça me semble si réel, que j'y pense toute la journée.

On verra bien demain.

Bisous.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Vendredi, 14 décembre 2001.**

Je dois être fou... J'ai l'impression que Bella me regarde avec un peu plus d'intérêt ou, alors, d'une manière différente. Je l'ai surprise, à plusieurs reprises, en train de me fixer. Ca doit être dans ma tête !

Le match de foot de mercredi a été sympa, même si elle n'était pas là. On s'est éclaté.

Eric est super marrant et Jasper, égal à lui-même, nul en sport. Par contre, Emmet est un excellent gardien de but.

Bref, j'ai passé une bonne journée.

Hier, j'ai encore surpris Bella en train de me regarder. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est peut-être l'horloge qu'elle fixe, elle est juste derrière moi. Elle doit être pressée de revoir son petit ami. C'est certainement ça, il ne faut pas que je rêve !

Salut !


	7. Chapter 7

**Journal de Bella**

**Dimanche, 16 décembre 2001.**

22h26,

Mes nuits se ressemblent en ce moment. Je ne fais que de rêver d'Edward. Ca m'agace !

Je le vois pratiquement tous les matins et ça ne me fait rien. Victoria m'a déclarée que je ne ressentais rien quand je le voyais parce que j'étais rassurée par sa présence. Je n'ai pas très bien compris sa réponse...

Il est certain qu'il est beau et très gentil mais, en cours, ça ne me fait pas "tilt", je suis indifférente, j'écoute sa voix et je suis ce qu'elle me dicte, sans que mon regard se pose constamment sur lui. Je le regarde uniquement quand il nous explique quelque chose. Je ne lui cours pas après comme toutes les autres. Maria m'a donné une autre réponse, un peu plus réaliste à mon goût, pour elle, ce serait mon subconscient qui essaierait de me faire ouvrir les yeux et de me faire entendre les appels de mon coeur. En résumé: je suis, inconsciemment, amoureuse de mon professeur de fitness. C'est peut-être possible après tout.

De toute façon, je crois que je vais rompre avec Josh, il faut juste que je trouve le bon moment pour lui dire.

Je m'aperçois que je vais bientôt avoir 20 ans et que je n'ai pas encore connu le véritable coup de foudre. C'est triste, non ?

Gros bisous.

**Samedi, 22 décembre 2001.**

21h43,

Je suis en vacances !

Eric est déjà parti et je lui ai confié la lourde tâche d'expliquer à son frère que je le quittais. Et, oui, je manque de courage et de franchise. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire en face. Je sais qu'il s'en doute car j'ai changé d'attitude envers lui. Je ne suis plus câline, ni aussi bavarde qu'au début de notre relation.

J'espère qu'Eric ne sera pas trop direct. Le connaissant, je crois qu'il lui a déjà dit et cela a dû être une nouvelle assez brutale.

Avec Emmet, nous allons au restaurant pour le Réveillon de Noël et en discothèque pour celui de la Nouvelle Année. Pour ces deux occasions, nous allons faire les boutiques demain. Je n'ai plus une robe de soirée dans ma penderie. Ce sera mon cadeau de Noël.

Depuis jeudi, enfin seulement vendredi, je regarde un peu plus Edward pour tester mes émotions. Pour l'instant, rien à signaler, mis à part que j'ai remarqué qu'il me regardait très souvent mais, à mon avis, il doit guetter la porte, elle est juste derrière moi.

C'est un peu comique comme situation. Il faudrait que je calme mes hormones !

Bonsoir.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Dimanche, 23 décembre 2001.**

Je déteste être en vacances !!!

Ca ne sert à rien.

Après bonne réflexion, si, ça sert à quelque chose: à m'éloigner de Bella.

Elle va sûrement partager ses quinze jours de repos entre sa famille, qui va la couvrir de cadeaux, et son copain, qui lui paiera une superbe bague de fiançailles. Je ne pourrais plus jamais tenter de la séduire. Bientôt, elle sera mariée et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de n'avoir été qu'un professeur de fitness à ses yeux.

Salut !

**Mercredi, 26 décembre 2001.**

Je suis ravi d'avoir passé Noël en famille, grâce à eux, j'ai beaucoup moins pensé à Bella. Sauf quand mon cousin Giles m'a demandé si je donnais des cours à de belles filles. Le visage de Bella m'est tout de suite apparu, mais, je lui ai répondu qu'il y avait plus de garçons que de filles. Je crois, qu'à ce moment-là, la main qu'il a posée sur mon épaule, c'était de la pitié. Mais, ce fut bien pire lorsque ma mère a déclaré à tout le monde que Tanya m'avait plaqué. Après quelques coupes de champagne, j'ai pu me rendre compte que ma mère n'avait plus de secret pour personne, elle déballe tout... Vu que je ne bois pas une goutte d'alcool, j'ai un peu perdu la confiance "mère-fils".

Mon grand-père m'a dit qu'il fallait peut-être que je dégonfle un peu les muscles de mes bras, parce qu'il croit que ça fait fuir les filles, qu'elles ont peur d'être étouffées. Je ne suis pas Rambo, merde !!!

La prochaine fois qu'il y a un peu trop d'alcool dans l'air, je prends mes jambes à mon cou.

C'est dingue, je suis toujours la tête de turc. Il n'y a que ma grand-mère qui se demande pourquoi je suis seul. Elle me complimente à chaque fois, même un peu trop. Parfois, je la conduis à son club du troisième âge, elle me force toujours à rentrer, par politesse. Mais, c'est toujours la même scène qui se reproduit, ses copines accourent de la même façon que les filles de mon cours, à la différence qu'elles sont moins rapides, à cause de leur canne ou de leur déambulateur. Je me rappelle qu'une fois en allant au banquet avec mes grands-parents, je devais avoir 15 ans, une dame âgée de 80 ans, assise dans un fauteuil roulant, m'avait pincé les fesses. J'ai eu un bleu pendant un mois. D'ailleurs, elle vit toujours et, à chaque fois que je la vois, je me sauve.

Voilà, comment se sont passées les fêtes de Noël chez la famille Cullen...

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Mercredi, 26 décembre 2001.**

22h55,

Nous avons passé un super Noël.

Au restaurant, nous avons été traité comme des rois. Nous avons eu raison de casser nos tirelires. Mon repas a été très calorique: foie gras, magret de canard, bûche glacée... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire attention à mon alimentation, je mange de tout, à part tous les ingrédients de la ratatouille.

Pas la peine de signaler que j'ai encore rêvé de mon prof de fitness. Là, il me disait que ça faisait des mois qu'il m'aimait et qu'il n'avait jamais osé me l'avouer. Il faudrait que j'arrête de dormir, ou que je regarde des films d'horreur pour faire des cauchemars.

Bonne nuit !


	8. Chapter 8

**Journal de Bella**

**Vendredi, 28 décembre 2001.**

20h30,

Je suis allée voir Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, au cinéma, cet après-midi. C'était magnifique ! J'étais entourée d'enfants mais ça m'a bien plu.

J'ai envoyé mes cartes de voeux, à ma famille éloignée et aux amis que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, nous restons en contact via internet.

Je n'ai pas encore descendu les volets roulants et je viens de m'apercevoir qu'il neige. On peut dire ce qu'on veut mais les flocons semblent magiques. Je me suis toujours demandée s'il en tombait aussi sur les autres planètes, c'est idiot, non ?

C'est bientôt le 1er janvier, il faut que je réfléchisse à mes bonnes résolutions. Pour l'instant, à part demander à Eric de ne plus faire la cuisine, je n'en ai aucune.

L'année 2001 a passé si vite, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait et, parfois, ce que j'ai fait il y a des mois me paraissent des jours, comme si c'était hier.

En rentrant du cinéma, je me suis arrêtée dans un petit café, j'y ai dégusté un bon chocolat chaud. A ce moment-là, j'ai vu Tanya, la copine de mon professeur de fitness. Pendant quelques secondes, je l'ai enviée. Elle ne me ressemble pas du tout, c'est même tout mon opposé. Grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, avec un visage parfait et une silhouette élancée. Je suis certaine que l'agence de mannequins, à Milan, l'aurait prise sur le champs. Elle est magnifique, elle a un bon boulot, Emmet m'a dit qu'elle était infirmière et, pour mettre la cerise sur le gateau, son petit ami est génial. Comment ne pas être jalouse d'une fille pareille ?

Je vais me venger en faisant un beau rêve où son petit ami sera à mes pieds...

Bonsoir.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Vendredi, 28 décembre 2001.**

Je suis retourné en Angleterre, plus précisément chez Harrod's. Mes grands-parents maternels, que je vois très rarement parce qu'ils sont toujours en voyage, m'ont fait un virement bancaire de 30 000 francs. Je suis allé me rhabiller pour l'année. Il me fallait des survêtements et des vêtements pour sortir. C'est fait !

J'en ai également profité pour acheter des petits cadeaux à mes amis, je leur donnerai à la Nouvelle Année. J'ai aussi pris des gadgets humoristiques pour Emmet, Jasper et Eric et j'ai craqué pour un nounours Teddy Bear que l'on ne trouve que dans ce magasin, si j'en ai le courage, je l'offrirai à bella. Si j'en ai le courage...

Je me suis pris un super blouson doudoune beige. Il commence à faire très froid et mon vieux blouson avait besoin d'être changé.

J'adore faire du shopping, je rentre dans tous les magasins et là, grâce à cette belle somme d'argent, j'en ai profité.

De toute façon, je sais que mes grands-parents ont les moyens et je suis leur seul petit-fils, j'ai toujours été très gâté.

Quand j'étais plus jeune, ils m'ont emmené dans le plus bel hôtel de Sydney, en Australie. Je peux vous dire que ça laisse des traces, ce sont eux qui ont aussi offert la villa à mes parents. Je trouve qu'ils ont raison de profiter et de dépenser sans compter leur fortune, on n'a qu'une vie !

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Dimanche, 30 décembre 2001.**

23h15,

Je suis allée à la patinoire avec Emmet et sa copine, c'était géant !

Mes fesses sont couvertes de bleus, c'était la première fois que je chaussais des patins à glace. Je pensais qu'étant une pro' du roller, il n'y aurait pas de différence. Alors, je me suis élancée d'un pas franc et décidé, mon air sûr de moi a dû durer un quart de seconde... Vu le nombre de chutes que j'ai effectuées, Emmet a été très épaté que je ne me sois rien cassé. Il faisait froid mais j'en garde un excellent souvenir. J'y retournerai !

Je termine là, je vais prendre un médicament pour les douleurs.

Bonne nuit.

**Mardi, 1er janvier 2002.**

21h42,

Le réveillon a été somptueux !!!

Nous sommes arrivés à 23 heures et il y avait un monde pas possible. Heureusement que nous étions déjà ensemble parce que nous ne nous serions pas retrouvés dans cette foule.A minuit, l'heure à laquelle je voulais me cacher dans les toilettes, afin d'échapper aux embrassades, Emmet a aperçu Edward et s'est précipité vers lui. Ils se sont rejoints en plein milieu de la piste de danse. Je suis restée un peu en arrière. Lorsque j'ai vu Edward me regarder, je me suis levée de mon fauteuil et je suis allée lui souhaiter mes meilleurs voeux pour l'année 2002. Il n'a pas eu le temps de répéter ce qu'il venait de me dire, que je n'avais pas entendu à cause du bruit, parce que sa copine est arrivée et, par politesse, il nous a présentées l'une à l'autre. Quand elle m'a fait la bise, elle m'a murmurée: "J'ai l'impression de te connaitre déjà !". Sur le coup, j'étais flattée puis, ses paroles me revenaient sans arrêt dans la tête, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que, de la façon dont elle l'avait prononcé, ça n'avait rien de charmant, sa voix était plutôt sévère, voire ironique. Je me trompe peut-être. D'ailleurs, vu la manière dont elle a embrassé Edward, pour lui offrir ses voeux, devant nous, elle ne devait pas être en colère. Lui, il a eu l'air étonné.

Quelques minutes après, Emmet a invité Tanya à danser et Edward me l'a proposé également. J'étais sur un petit nuage...

Par la suite, Edward nous a invités à leur table. J'ai fait la connaissance de son meilleur ami: David. C'est un garçon très charmant et très drôle. Les autres étaient un peu trop loin, nous ne pouvions pas discuter, mais ils avaient l'air tous très sympathiques.

A 3 heures, la discothèque a organisé un karaoké. Emmet m'a suppliée d'aller chanter avec lui, nous avons choisi: "A ma place" d'Axelle Bauer et Zazie. Au début, nous étions intimidés face à tout ce monde puis, au refrain, nous nous sommes complètement lâchés. Tanya et David nous ont suivis et ils ont interprété: "On va s'aimer" de Gilbert Montagné. Emmet a voulu emmener Edward mais il a refusé, je crois qu'il est un peu timide notre professeur.

En tout cas, j'ai passé une soirée magnifique et je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier, surtout après la deuxième série de slows avec Edward !

Bonne nuit.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Mardi, 1er janvier 2002.**

Nous avons rejoint les filles, dont Tanya, à la discothèque à 22 heures pile. Pas la peine de décrire l'ambiance et le monde qu'il y avait. C'était hallucinant !

N'empêche, j'ai bien fait d'accepter l'invitation de Tanya.

A minuit, j'ai entendu quelqu'un hurler comme un malade: "Bonne année Edward !"

Je me suis retourné, c'était Emmet. Je suis allé le rejoindre et, là, je l'ai vue. Elle était resplendissante. Elle portait un pantalon noir coupé sur les côtés jusqu'au dessus des genoux avec un petit haut pailleté à fines bretelles, très décolleté. Elle, c'était Bella. Les cheveux relevés en un chignon fou, elle me souriait.

Heureusement qu'Emmet m'a sauté dessus sans quoi je serais resté, comme un abruti, planté devant elle. Elle s'est levée de son fauteuil et m'a fait quatre bises pour me souhaiter une bonne année. C'est à ce moment-là que Tanya est arrivée. J'ai fait les présentations, par politesse, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle m'a embrassé sur la bouche en me disant: "Bonne année mon chéri". A tous les coups, c'était pour se venger, étant donné que je l'avais appelée plusieurs fois Bella... je suis resté sans rien dire, n'osant pas regarder Bella. Et puis, je me suis lancé, je l'ai invitée à danser. Elle a dit "oui". Là, c'était génial ! On a dansé, sans se parler, pendant un bon dix minutes.

Vu qu'ils n'étaient que deux, je les ai invités à notre table. David m'a dit qu'il comprenait mes sentiments et qu'il fallait que je fonce. C'est facile à dire !

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, un karaoké a été installé. Emmet a tiré Bella de sa chaise pour aller chanter un duo de Zazie et Bauer. Ils ont cartonné. Du coup, Tanya a invité David pour faire pareil, ils ont choisi "On va s'aimer". Ils étaient bien aussi, mais c'était une chanson tellement connue que ça n'avait pas le même charme.

J'ai dansé une deuxième série de slows avec Bella, c'était la dernière avant la fermeture. Je n'ai pas osé lui faire ma déclaration. je crois que ça aurait tout gâché et, si elle sort encore avec son copain ou que je ne suis pas son style, je me prendrais un énorme râteau, je n'oserais plus jamais la regarder en face. Le pire c'est qu'il aurait fallu que l'on garde notre histoire secrète, enfin si elle avait voulu de moi !

En tout cas, je n'oublierais pas ce Réveillon du Nouvel An de si tôt !

Salut !

**Jeudi, 3 janvier 2002.**

J'ai hâte que les cours reprennent, je m'ennuie !

Mes parents m'ont rendu visite hier. Ils m'ont prévenu qu'ils partaient en voyage pour une durée de six mois. Ils vont visiter les Etats-Unis, de long en large. Ma mère m'a confié les clés de sa maison en ville et celles de la villa. Je pourrais en profiter à volonté. Je crois que je vais m'y installer pour les vacances de Pâques, début avril. Je n'aurais sûrement pas de soleil mais j'aurais une plage rien que pour moi...

Mes rêves sont toujours dédiés à Bella, plus la rentrée approche et plus je suis heureux.

Salut !

* * *

Vous avez vu, je ne réclame pas de reviews... Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas très fière de cette fic...lol

En tout cas, merci à toutes celles qui me lisent !

Aux filles du Fofo, je vous aime !!! Merci d'être toujours là pour moi et de trouver cette histoire intéressante, parce que moi, ben, je la trouve pas terrible !

A mes lectrices des Naufragés, je vous adore grave ! Merci de me soutenir ici aussi !

Twikiss


	9. Chapter 9

**Journal de Bella**

**Vendredi, 4 janvier 2002.**

23h07,

J'ai enfin terminé mes devoirs et j'ai appris toutes les leçons qui se rapportent à mes interros de la rentrée. J'ai eu un exposé en droit à rédiger, une dissert' en économie, des exercices en anglais et en italien. Il ne me manque plus qu'à réviser ma chorégraphie de fitness, nous avons le deuxième test le 11 janvier, au matin.

Emmet m'a laissée seule aujourd'hui. Il est parti à Draguignan avec Rosalie. Ca fait du bien, de temps en temps, de s'isoler un peu.

Je pense à Edward. Il n'a pas dansé une seule fois avec sa petite-amie au Réveillon. Je comprends mieux mon subconscient à présent. Pendant les slows, je n'avais qu'une envie: l'embrasser. Ce n'est peut-être qu'à cause de mes rêves que je m'intéresse à lui... De toute façon, il n'y a pas de question à se poser puisqu'il est pris et entre de bonnes mains.

Bonsoir.

**Lundi, 7 janvier 2002.**

22h20,

Les cours ont repris. Les amis sont rentrés les bras chargés de cadeaux et j'ai revu Edward ce matin.

En rentrant en cours de sport, il a serré la main à Emmet et m'a fait la bise, les autres filles étaient folles de jalousie, moi, j'étais toute rouge. Ca devait être la première fois que je n'étais pas aussi concentrée, je crois même que j'étais la plus nulle. Il y a de quoi être pertubée !

A la fin du cours, Emmet a invité Edward à venir boire un verre demain soir. Il a accepté et lui a dit qu'il avait des cadeaux pour nous. De ce fait, je suis partie faire les magasins après les cours. Je lui ai trouvé un très beau sweet à capuche beige, d'une grande marque de sport. Je l'ai décrit au vendeur pour ne pas me tromper de taille et, en même temps, je me suis achetée un pantacourt mauve et une brassière noire pour le test du 11 janvier. J'espère que ça me portera chance.

Bonne nuit.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Lundi, 7 janvier 2002.**

Ce matin, quand je suis arrivé en cours, je suis allé serrer la main à Emmet et j'ai fait la bise à Bella. Les autres filles m'en ont réclamé, j'ai fait semblant de ne pas entendre. Ca m'a fait bizarre de l'embrasser sur les joues devant tout le monde. Elle a dû être surprise, je ne peux même pas dire ce qui m'a poussé à agir ainsi, c'était comme une habitude, comme si je le faisais tous les jours.

Je me justifie pour une chose superficielle, j'en fais une affaire d'état, c'était une simple bise...

Je suis drôlement content de retourner à l'université. Après tout, il ne me reste qu'un mois et demi et, si Bella peut devenir une amie, faute d'autre chose, autant que j'en profite et que je consolide une amitié durable. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, elle tombera amoureuse de moi ! Je peux toujours rêver. Ce n'est pas en restant les bras ballants que je vais réussir à la séduire.

Emmet m'a invité demain soir, à leur appartement, pour boire un verre. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie leurs cadeaux.

On verra bien demain !

Salut !

**Mardi, 8 janvier 2002.**

Quelle soirée !

Déjà la matinée fut sensationnelle parce que, cette fois, c'est Bella qui est venue me faire la bise, mais alors la petite fête, c'était du caviar.

Je suis arrivé chez eux à 19 heures et je suis resté trente minutes seul avec elle. Lorsque je lui ai offert l'ours en peluche, j'ai eu droit à deux bises supplémentaires, elle était ravie et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu le même comme "doudou", elle ne s'en séparait jamais jusqu'au jour où sa belle-mère l'avait mis en machine, à une température beaucoup trop élevée, et qu'il en était ressorti en miettes.

Au retour d'Emmet, qui était parti faire une course de dernière minute avec Eric, elle est allée dans sa chambre et m'a tendu un sac cadeau bleu. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle m'avait acheté quelque chose. Quand je l'ai ouvert, j'ai été surpris. Elle m'a offert un gros sweet à capuche beige comme j'aime et, le plus difficile, sans se tromper de taille ! Ce n'est pas pour en rajouter mais elle a dû payer une petite fortune.

Elle a cassé sa tirelire pour un banal prof de sport. Ca me donne, à nouveau, de l'espoir.

Pour finir la soirée, Eric a commandé des pizzas.

N'empêche quand je les vois tous les trois, vivant ensemble et s'entendant aussi bien, je les envie. Parfois, je regrette de n'avoir pas fait plus d'études, j'ai foncé sans réfléchir vers ma passion, heureusement que j'adore ce que je fais. C'est vrai, que vivre seul, ce n'est pas toujours simple, je m'ennuie souvent. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que j'ai tout de suite accepté l'amitié de certains de mes élèves. Après tout, on a le même âge et, en amitié, il n'y a pas cette barrière 'prof/élève'.

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Mercredi, 9 janvier 2002.**  
02h22,

Ce matin, je me suis lancée. Quand je suis arrivée au cours de fitness, Edward était déjà là et j'ai osé. Je suis allée lui faire la bise en guise de bonjour. Je me suis dite: "Autant m'en faire un ami, sinon je ne le verrais plus au mois de mars et je ne m'en remettrai jamais."

Alors, voilà, j'ai mis ma timidité de côté et j'ai foncé !

Victoria m'a invitée au restaurant ce midi. Ca nous a fait du bien de nous retrouver rien que toutes les deux. Nous nous étions un peu perdues de vue. Elle est tombée follement amoureuse et s'est isolée avec son nouvel étalon. Dans un sens, je suis contente pour elle, à force de changer de copain, elle n'avait plus de stabilité sentimentale, mais dans un autre sens, je dois avouer que je suis jalouse. Ma meilleure amie n'avait plus de temps pour moi.

Je n'ai rien dit au sujet d'Edward, lui dire quoi ? Que nous sommes amis ou que je suis amoureuse de lui ?

Bref, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'elle soit réellement heureuse avec... Euh, c'est bête mais j'ai oublié son prénom !

Edward a sonné à la porte à 19 heures précise. j'étais seule, Emmet et Eric étaient partis faire une course rapidement, qui a duré une heure trente d'ailleurs. Lorsque j'ai ouvert, mes mains tremblaient et mon coeur battait si fort que j'avais peur qu'il ne l'entende. Il était super beau, vêtu d'un jean foncé, d'un pull couleur vert amande, d'une veste en jean assortie au pantalon et d'une belle doudoune beige, il va me faire encore rêver très longtemps...

Il a été surpris de me voir seule, il m'a même demandé s'il ne me dérangeait pas, comme si j'avais autre chose à faire !

Nous nous sommes installés dans le grand fauteuil en cuir du salon et, en attendant les garçons, je lui ai servi un jus d'orange.

En discutant de tout et de rien, j'ai appris qu'il était fils unique, qu'il ne buvait aucun alcool, qu'il ne fumait pas et qu'il avait beaucoup voyagé grâce à ses grands-parents.

Ensuite, il m'a offert mon petit cadeau. Lorsque je l'ai déballé, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux, c'était inimaginable. Il m'a acheté un beau nounours de chez Harrod's, le même que le "doudou" inséparable de mon enfance. j'étais émue et il m'a demandée ce que j'avais. Je lui ai raconté que c'était ma marraine, actuellement décédée, qui m'avait payé l'identique pour mon premier anniversaire et que j'ai dû m'en séparer, à l'âge de 11 ans, parce que ma belle-mère l'avait lavé en machine à 60° et qu'il en était ressorti en miettes. Encore maintenant, je lui en veux, notamment quand elle met une lessive en route devant moi.

Les garçons sont rentrés à 19h40. Pas la peine de leur demander où ils étaient, Edward leur a fait remarquer qu'ils avaient encore du rouge à lèvre sur la bouche.

Il leur a offert des gadgets humoristiques et des Tee-shirts avec, comme dessin, des mecs déguisés en filles qui font du step, avec écrit: "On est des vrais hommes".

A 21h30, Eric est parti chercher des pizzas, que nous avions commandées par téléphone. Une nouvelle surprise m'attendait encore, Edward et moi aimons la même pizza et ne mangeons que celle-là: tomate, jambon, champignons et fromage.

Pour résumer la soirée, il n'a pas parlé de sa copine, il est reparti à 23h20, il a adoré mon cadeau que j'ai mis du temps à lui offrir, je lui ai donné quand les garçons sont revenus de leur petite promenade "bisous", j'avais peur que ça ne lui plaise pas mais il était très content et l'a tout de suite essayé. Le pull suit avec son beau blouson, d'ailleurs, si j'étais sa petite-amie, je le lui emprunterai tous les jours.

Donc, nous avons passé une excellente soirée et j'espère que nous nous reverrons souvent, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour nous serons bien plus que des amis...

Bonne nuit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Journal de Bella**

**Jeudi, 10 janvier 2002.**

23h55,

Je suis contente car j'ai enfin trouvé la chanson qui ira avec la chorégraphie de fitness de demain. J'ai passé la soirée à peaufiner mon exercice et je crois que ça donnera quelque chose de mieux que lors du premier test.

J'ai opté pour une chanson des Backstreet Boys, qui est présente sur l'album "Black and blue", elle s'intitule "Get another boyfriend". Ca bouge bien. Depuis que j'ai acheté cet album, je l'ai prêté à tout le monde et je n'ai même pas pu l'écouter en entier.

En ce moment, j'écris avec mon casque sur les oreilles et il y a plusieurs slows, interprétés par les BB, sur lesquels je rêverais de danser avec le bel Edward Cullen, qui est, avouons-le, un boys band à lui seul.

Et oui ! Ca y'est, je peux enfin affirmer que je suis éperdument amoureuse de lui. Malheureusement, malgré que nous devenons de plus en plus amis, il vit sa vie de son côté, il aime déjà et son coeur est pris par une très belle fille, je ne le répèterais jamais assez, Tanya est sur le même rang que Karen Mulder. Il a très bon goût.

Je dois être lucide, face à elle, je ne suis rien, je ne suis qu'une petite brunette aux beaux yeux marrons. J'adore mes yeux, ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais il n'y a que ça que j'apprécie, je ne pleure pas non plus sur mon sort, je dépasse ma mère de dix centimètres et je fais une taille 36, il faut dire que je suis une fausse maigre, j'ai des gros os. D'ailleurs, à cause de ces os, je ne me suis jamais cassée la moindre partie de mon corps, pas même en tombant d'un trapèze à plus de deux mètres de haut et en plein balancement. Je raconte.

J'étais en vacances avec mon père à Mougins, nous habitions Arras dans le Pas-de-Calais, en ce temps-là. Nous sommes allés rendre visite à mon parrain qui vivait dans un mobilhome à Auribeau-sur-Siagnes. C'était le mois d'aoüt et le camping était bondé. Je suis allée faire de la balançoire avec ma cousine, Marie-Laure. J'ai commencé à prendre beaucoup d'élan sur le trapèze et j'allais très haut. Elle me regardait d'en bas. A quelques mètres de nous, il y avait un groupe de garçons qui jouait au volley-ball. Plus jeune, j'adorais ce sport. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jeter un regard, toutes les dix secondes, dans leur direction. Je ne les connaissais pas et, de là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas savoir s'ils étaient mignons, donc je ne les draguais pas... Tout à coup, l'un d'eux a fait un service terrible, si puissant que le ballon a parcouru les quelques mètres qui séparaient la balançoire du terrain de volley et, instinctivement, j'ai lâché les cordes du trapèze pour attraper le ballon. Pas la peine de faire le dessin de ma superbe chute en public, je suis retombée sur mes genoux et sur mes mains, le ballon sous le menton. Ma cousine n'a pas pensé à chronométrer ma chute, je suis certaine que j'ai battu le record sur deux mètres de haut. Quand j'y repense, la honte que je me suis tapée. N'empêche que je ne me suis rien cassée, ni même foulée et, à chacune de mes visites au camping, j'avais une invitation pour faire une partie de volley !

Bonne nuit !

**Journal d'Edward**

**Jeudi, 10 janvier 2002.**

Tout à l'heure, Bella m'a dit qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de musique pour accompagner sa chorégraphie. J'espère que ce sera fait pour demain matin, parce que, si elle garde la même chanson que pendant l'entrainement, elle perdra automatiquement trois points et sera jugée sur 17. Ca lui ferait baisser sa moyenne, au premier test elle a tout de même obtenu 19/20. Ce serait dommage de redescendre pour une musique. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'y ferais pas attention, mais je ne suis pas le seul juge...

A part ça, ma mère m'a envoyé un colis de Philadelphie, il n'y avait que des sucreries et, notamment, le célèbre beurre de cacahuètes, je ne l'ai pas encore goûté. leur prochaine destination sera Miami. J'aimerais bien être à leur place. En plus, ils sont tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils n'envisagent pas la moindre petite séparation. Au mois d'août, mon père est entré à l'hôpital pour une appendicectomie, et bien, ma mère est restée à ses côtés 24 heures sur 24, mis à part pendant l'opération. Je désespère de connaître ce grand amour. C'est vrai, je viens d'avoir 23 ans et je suis célibataire.

De toute façon, rien ne me dit que, si j'avais une relation avec Bella, elle m'aimerait comme j'en rêve, peut-être que ça ne durerait pas plus d'un mois... Je ne peux malheureusement rien certifier puisqu'elle a un copain. En disant ça, je n'ai pas vu Josh depuis la reprise des cours, d'habitude il venait toujours la chercher.

Pas la peine de se faire un film... Il n'y a que dans les rêves que les voeux se réalisent aussi rapidement.

Salut !

**Vendredi, 11 janvier 2002.**

Ce matin, pendant les tests individuels, j'ai éclaté de rire lorsque ce fut le tour de Jasper. Ma collègue n'a pas pu retenir ses larmes. Il est arrivé avec des couettes, vu qu'il a les cheveux assez longs, et un survêtement rose bonbon. Ce n'était pas évident de garder son sérieux avec un mec pareil, il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à coordonner ses mouvements. De toute façon, on lui a mis plus que la moyenne, pour son effort de présentation !

Victoria a bien réussi, il faut dire aussi qu'elle est un peu moins dans mes jambes et, de ce fait, elle est plus attentive en cours.

Mais, la meilleure, pas seulement pour moi car ma collègue était sous le charme aussi, c'était Bella.

Elle est arrivée très souriante et sûre d'elle. Elle m'a tendu son CD et, à la première note, elle a tout donné. Par moment, je me demande pourquoi elle ne fait pas de la danse en professionnelle, elle a tout pour réussir. De plus, vu la chanson qu'elle a choisi, ça collait parfaitement. Franchement, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais pu adapter ma choré' sur cette musique, elle est très difficile et il fallait trouver chaque petit détail pour accorder le rythme et les pas. je dis bravo !

Après les évaluations, comme Bella était la dernière, je me suis permis de l'attendre dans le couloir. Je lui ai fait croire que c'était pour la féliciter mais, en fait, c'était pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. Je pensais en apprendre un peu plus sur son copain mais je ne l'ai pas vu et elle n'en a pas parlé. C'est peut-être, encore, un bon signe pour moi...

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Vendredi, 11 janvier 2002.**

15h39,

Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi mon test mais Edward avait l'air content.

Comme je suis passée en dernière position, il m'a attendue à la porte des vestiaires. Il m'a félicitée et m'a dit que j'avais tapé dans le mile avec ma chanson, ça correspondait tout à fait. Il n'a pas voulu me dire ma note, le suspens durera jusqu'à lundi matin.

Maria et Victoria ont également bien réussi, il m'a dit qu'ils avaient fait une fleur aux trois garçons pour les encourager, le but est d'avoir un peu plus que la moyenne.

Cet après-midi, je n'ai pas eu cours mais, de toute façon, avec le boulot que j'ai à finir pour demain, c'est tant mieux !

Je dois recopier, au propre, mon résumé sur le jugement de l'affaire Jourdain, le pédophile des côtes d'Opales. J'avais le choix entre cette histoire et celle du sang contaminé. Ca s'est passé il y déjà plusieurs années mais c'est toujours d'actualité.

C'est assez compliqué à faire parce qu'il ne faut pas donner son point de vue et, ça, ce n'est pas évident.

Emmet nous invite au restaurant ce soir, au lieu de cuisiner. Il faut donc que je finisse mon recopiage avant 19 heures.

Alors, à plus !

* * *

Coucou les Miss !

Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas de reviews, j'ai dit que je n'en réclamais pas... C'est pas pareil !!! MDR

Merci de me donner vos impressions après la lecture, ça me fait super plaisir même si je n'y réponds pas. J'avoue, je manque affreusement de temps. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savez, je fais plein de choses en même temps. Ecriture, correction, lecture, créas... J'adore ça !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre Des Naufragés... J'attends juste d'avoir un chapitre d'avance. Et, j'écris aussi un OS pour une amie que je vous posterai également, même si elle ne s'appelle pas Bella.

A très vite !

Twikiss


	11. Chapter 11

**Journal de Bella**

**Samedi, 12 janvier 2002.**  
23h00,

Le repas, au restaurant, a été génial. Emmet nous a emmené dans une Brasserie et nous nous sommes régalés. J'ai pris une moule-frite, ça fait des mois que je n'en avais pas mangé. Je me suis gavée comme une oie. Les moules étaient délicieuses et, en plus, à volonté... Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de dessert !

Depuis deux jours, je ne rêve plus d'Edward. Je crois que c'est le fait de savoir qu'il est pris qui interdit à mon subconscient de continuer ses fantasmes. C'est vrai, il faut que j'accepte la réalité. Il est trop bien pour moi. Je ne suis pas son style. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'est pas célibataire et ça ne changera pas de sitôt. Il m'offre son amitié, c'est déjà beau !

J'ai reçu une lettre de maman. Elle me demande mon avis sur sa relation avec Phil, il veut l'épouser mais elle a peur de s'engager à nouveau. C'est logique, elle s'est fiancée à l'âge de 17 ans et s'est mariée à 18, pour divorcer à 35 ans. (Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai fait l'addition et le résultat de l'histoire d'amour de maman: 17+18=35.)

J'envie les couples que je croise et je jalouse, en silence, Maria et Jasper. Ils vivent une si belle romance en vivant ensemble.

J'ai peur de ne jamais connaître le grand amour. Avec Josh, c'était un moment magique, mais pas ce que j'attendais, ce n'était pas mon prince charmant. J'ai 19 ans et je recherche plus qu'une amourette de passage. Parfois, je me sens vieille, j'ai l'impression que je resterais toute seule.

Mon homme idéal devra être doux, attentionné, franc, cultivé, sportif, avoir le sens des responsabilités, être à l'écoute de son entourage et, surtout, il devra avoir la fibre paternelle. Côté physique, je ne peux pas être réaliste car, pour le moment, je suis trop amoureuse de mon prof de sport pour être objective. Je veux vivre une belle histoire d'amour et partager des moments inoubliables avec mon partenaire.

J'aimerais visiter mon futur, juste dix ans plus tard, pour vérifier si je ne fais pas de bêtises, si je suis les bonnes études et, également, pour voir avec qui je partagerais ma vie !

Ce n'est pas simple d'être jeune, on doit poursuivre des études et, en parallèle, chercher le grand amour.

En disant ça, Emmet ne nous parle plus de sa copine depuis quelques jours.

Why ?

Demain, c'est dimanche, je pense que je vais rester dans mon fauteuil et regarder les cassettes vidéos que Victoria m'a ramenée. Il y a "Just married" avec Julia Roberts et Richard Gere, "Le mariage de mon meilleur ami" avec toujours Julia et "Men in black" avec Will Smith. Ca m'occupera toute l'après-midi, pendant que les garçons iront faire leur tournoi de football en salle.

Bonne nuit.

**Dimanche, 13 janvier 2002.**

21h34,

J'ai reçu la plus belle des visites aujourd'hui. Edward est venu voir Eric, mais il n'était pas là. Je lui ai proposé un thé et la moitié de mon paquet de mouchoirs en papier. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, je regardais "Le mariage de mon meilleur ami", en y repensant, il n'y avait pas de quoi pleurer. Nous sommes restés, face à l'écran, silencieux. Nous avons enchainé sur "Men in Black", puis j'ai fait des pâtes. Il a partagé mon repas. Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai mangé en tête-à-tête avec le bel Edward ! Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé...

Après, nous avons fait une partie, ou plutôt deux, du jeu "Qui veut gagner des millions" sur mon ordinateur. Il a gagné. Il est drôlement cultivé pour un prof de fitness, je ne l'aurais pas cru... Comme quoi, on se fait des idées sans savoir.

Etant donné que j'ai perdu la première partie, il m'a posé une question-vérité: **Quel est ton plus grand rêve ? **Je lui ai répondu sans vraiment réfléchir: **"rencontrer mon prince charmant sur son cheval blanc et m'enfuir avec lui."**

Par contre, quand il a perdu, à son tour, j'ai un peu hésité car je ne savais pas quelle question lui poser. J'ai opté pour la plus facile: **Quelle est ma note ? **J'ai encore eu 19. J'étais folle de joie, si la troisième est identique j'aurais neuf points multipliés par trois. Ca me donnera une marge de vingt sept points pour mes examens.

Ah oui, l'autre question que je voulais lui poser était: **Est-ce que tu sors encore avec Tanya ? **Je me suis dégonflée, j'ai eu peur de sa réponse et qu'il me regarde comme les autres "bimbos" du cours. Et, puis, nous nous entendons si bien, ce serait dommage de tout casser...

Avant de rentrer chez lui, il m'a fait la bise. Nous nous sommes regardés, juste une seconde, comme si nous pensions à la même chose: s'embrasser, et pas comme en simples amis. Ca doit être dans ma tête, mon imagination me joue encore des tours !

En tout cas, j'étais super contente de passer tout ce temps seule avec lui.

Mon subconscient a repris des forces pour nourir mes rêves. J'ai hâte de me coucher...

Bonne nuit.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Dimanche, 13 janvier 2002.**

J'ai passé mon samedi dans une superbe salle de sport, j'avais besoin de porter quelques poids, plus lourds que ceux que je possède. Ca m'a redonné un peu de moral. J'avais prévu un week-end sportif mais, aujourd'hui, j'ai basculé vers un dimanche télé. Je suis passé chez Bella pour proposer un footing à Eric, il m'avait demandé de l'aider à se remettre à la course à pieds. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû le prévenir avant de débarquer chez lui. Quand je suis arrivé, c'est Bella qui m'a ouvert la porte. Elle était en survêtement et avait les larmes aux yeux. J'ai demandé après Eric et elle m'a répondu qu'il était parti à un tournoi de foot. Elle m'a proposé d'entrer, j'ai accepté. Elle était seule et regardait "Le mariage de mon meilleur ami". Elle nous a préparé du thé et on a regardé le film ensemble. Sans parler. A la fin du film, elle m'a avoué qu'elle rêvé d'un amour aussi passionnel. Bella croit au prince charmant et à son fidèle destrier, blanc de préférence, j'ai une voiture blanche si ça l'intéresse !

On a continué la soirée avec "Men in black", je l'avais déjà vu, mais c'est un super film et je ne me lasse pas de le revoir, surtout en si belle compagnie.

Bella a insisté pour que je dîne avec elle, elle a fait des spaghetti bolognaise, un régal...

Je lui ai dit sa note pour sa chorégraphie, elle était très contente d'obtenir, encore une fois, 19/20.

Après, on a joué au jeu "Qui veut gagner des millions ?", je l'ai battue lors de la première manche. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai arrêté mes études rapidement que je suis inculte, loin de là, je continue à m'instruire grâce à la grande bibliothèque de mes parents. J'étais un très bon élève, mais j'avais d'autres projets.

Bella est très intelligente, normal sans quoi elle ne ferait pas d'aussi brillantes études. J'ai pu jeter un oeil dans son dossier scolaire, elle a toujours été brillante.

On s'est fait la bise, avant que je ne reparte, et j'ai résisté à la tentation de l'embrasser. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher notre nouvelle amitié, encore toute fraîche.

Depuis que je la connais, je me sens seul dans mon immense appartement. Je m'ennuie alors qu'avant je profitais du moindre instant de solitude. La vie change, je change...

Salut !


	12. Chapter 12

Merci infiniment pour toutes ces reviews !!!

Et désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre avant mais je me suis consacrée à L'OS et aux Naufragés...

Twikiss

**Journal de Bella**

**Lundi, 14 janvier 2002.**

20h21,

Ce matin, Jasper et Maria sont entrés en cours fitness en se disputant. Personne n'en connaissait la raison. Edward a dû les calmer en les disposant de chaque côté de la salle. Même séparés de quelques mètres, ils se fusillaient littéralement du regard.

De ce fait, comme je m'inquiétais de les voir se déchirer ainsi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire la bise à mon beau professeur.

A l'heure du repas, Victoria m'a raconté ce qui leur arrivait, aux deux tourtereaux. Maria a revu un de ses anciens petits copains et elle passe son temps, au téléphone, à discuter avec lui. Je comprends parfaitement l'attitude de Jasper, je ne le supporterai pas non plus.

Je sais que ce n'est pas mon problème mais je trouve cette histoire bizarre. Maria a 20 ans, ça fait un peu plus de cinq ans qu'elle sort avec Jasper et, avant au collège, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vue avec un garçon. C'est louche !

Ils vivent ensemble maintenant, il y a des sacrifices à faire. Je suis certaine que si c'était l'inverse, Maria serait folle de jalousie.

Je vais téléphoner à Jasper et, si c'est elle qui décroche, je me ferais passer pour Steffy, son ancienne petite amie. Ils se sont quittés, non pas parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus mais parce qu'elle a dû déménager.

C'est une très bonne idée, non ?

Bonsoir.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Lundi, 14 janvier 2002.**

Il y a eu de l'ambiance ce matin dans mon cours.

Jasper et Maria ont débarqué en se chamaillant assez méchamment. Si je ne les avais pas séparés, je suis sûr qu'ils en seraient venus aux mains.

De ce fait, je n'ai pas eu mon bisou, Bella était trop troublée par l'histoire de ses amis pour penser à moi. Ca se comprend !

Lorsque je suis arrivé à la cafétéria, Jasper était seul, je me suis donc incrusté et je me suis assis à sa table, juste en face de lui.

Sans que je lui pose la moindre question, il m'a tout raconté.

Maria passe des heures au téléphone avec un soit disant ex' petit copain. Cette histoire le travaille beaucoup car elle lui a toujours dit qu'il était son premier copain. C'est logique qu'il doute d'elle, je réagirais de la même manière.

Je vais en discuter, demain, avec Bella. J'apprécie énormément Jasper et si je peux l'aider, je le ferais.

Ca me fait penser à mon histoire avec Tanya. C'est vrai qu'on ne sortait pas ensemble depuis cinq ans, mais elle a dû se sentir trahie à chaque fois que je l'appelais Bella. Malheureusement, je ne le faisais pas exprès, je ne m'en rendais pas compte. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien d'y repenser, je ne serais pas resté avec elle.

Salut !

**Mardi, 15 janvier 2002.**

J'ai invité Bella dans un petit restaurant du centre ville. En fait, c'était uniquement pour parler de Jasper, mais j'ai eu la sensation que c'était plus que ça, comme un rendez-vous... amoureux.

On a discuté et, en expliquant nos points de vue, on s'est aperçu qu'on pensait la même chose. Maria le trompe.

C'est la première fois que je me mêle des affaires de coeur d'autrui. J'ai appris à connaître Jasper et je l'estime beaucoup, au fil des jours, il est devenu un très bon copain. Pas autant qu'Emmet mais il le deviendra peut-être.

En raccompagnant Bella à son appartement, j'ai dû faire un petit détour à cause d'une déviation. Là, on a vu Maria, avec un garçon blond. Ils étaient appuyés contre le mur d'une maison, en train de s'embrasser.

Cette fille n'a vraiment aucune estime pour son copain, elle peut être vue par tous ses amis et elle ne se cache pas.

Lorsque j'ai regardé Bella, j'ai pu lire dans ses yeux à quel point elle était déçue et écoeurée par sa copine.

On s'est mis d'accord, tous les deux, pour le dire immédiatement à Jasper. On n'a pas le droit de garder ça secret, ce n'est pas juste pour lui.

Quand il nous a ouvert la porte, son visage était décomposé, il était abattu.

Il a pris les devants et nous a annoncé que Maria le quittait, qu'elle le trompait depuis trois semaines et qu'il était en train de faire ses bagages.

Du coup, comme il ne savait pas où aller, je lui ai proposé de l'héberger, vu que j'ai une deuxième chambre...

Donc, j'ai un co-locataire.

Désormais, je ne peux plus me promener en caleçon et encore moins écrire mon journal dans le salon.

Pour définir, on ne lui a pas dit que l'on venait de voir Maria avec son nouveau petit ami. Ce n'était pas la peine d'empirer son état. C'est vrai qu'en voyant cette belle histoire d'amour prendre l'eau d'une façon aussi lamentable, je me dis que ça peut également m'arriver, après tout, personne n'est à l'abri...

Je suis si déçu, j'ai l'impression que c'est à moi que ça arrive. C'est bizarre !

Je crois que si une fille me faisait une chose pareille, je ne m'en remettrai jamais.

J'espère que Bella ne le fera jamais, même si elle ne sort pas avec moi. De toute façon, je suis prêt à parier n'importe quoi qu'elle en serait incapable, elle est beaucoup trop franche et honnête.

Jasper m'appelle, il m'a proposé de faire à manger ce soir. Si je me régale, il pourra rester là autant qu'il le souhaitera !

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Mardi, 15 janvier 2002.**

22h23,

Après le cours de fitness, Edward m'a demandé si je voulais manger au restaurant. Il m'a signalé que c'était pour parler du problème de Jasper et Maria. De toute façon, même sans cette excuse, j'aurais accepté.

Il m'attendait, à côté de sa voiture, en bas de mon immeuble. Nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous un peu à l'écart de l'université, pour éviter les mauvaises rumeurs.

" Le professeur qui attend son élève ", ça aurait fait parler toute la région...

Edward m'a expliqué que Jasper lui avait confié son histoire avec Maria. Il a le même raisonnement que moi. Après avoir analysé la situation, nous nous sommes aperçus que Maria ne jouait pas franc jeu.

Malheureusement, nous avons été témoin du pire de l'histoire. En revenant, à mon appartement, Edward est passé par une petite ruelle, à cause des travaux. C'est là que nous avons assité à la scène. Maria embrassait un garçon et ce n'était pas Jasper.

Nous avons hésité un instant, puis nous nous sommes décidés à aller voir notre ami. Ca fait un peu "mêle-tout" mais nous étions d'accord, à sa place, nous voudrions savoir la vérité, tout de suite et non dans un mois.

Jasper était seul lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il faisait ses bagages. Il était au courant. Maria lui avait dit la vérité le midi même. Du coup, nous n'avons pas enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie, nous ne lui avons pas dit que nous venions de les voir s'embrasser. Edward l'a aidé à descendre ses sacs et l'a invité à dormir chez lui, le temps qu'il trouve autre chose.

Edward est tellement génial.

Pourquoi je n'attire pas ce genre de garçons ?

Je sais, je ramène tout à moi. Je parle des problèmes de Jasper et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dévier sur mes problèmes de coeur. Je dois être trop égoïste, sans m'en rendre compte... enfin pas toujours !

Jasper était très abattu, ça doit être dur d'affronter la réalité, s'apercevoir qu'après cinq années de bonheur tout peut basculer, du jour au lendemain, sans rien voir venir. C'est triste. Le plus dur ce sera pendant les cours, ils vont s'éviter. Je dois avouer que je n'ai plus très envie de cotoyer Maria. Je pense que si elle a trahi aussi lâchement Jasper, ça la gênerait encore moins de faire pareil avec ses copines.

J'aurais dû proposer à Jasper de prendre ma chambre, comme ça l'invitation d'Edward aurait été pour moi.

Tout le monde a le droit de rêver, non ?

Bonne nuit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Journal d'Edward**

**Mercredi, 16 janvier 2002.**

J'ai invité Bella, Emmet, David, Eric et sa copine, et Victoria, à une petite fête samedi soir pour l'arrivée de Jasper. Je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient venir accompagné. J'espère que Bella sera seule. J'aurais du mal à encaisser le coup sinon. Je n'ose pas en parler à Jasper, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle l'apprenne, et puis, je ne saurais pas comment lui expliquer mes sentiments, c'est l'un de ses meilleurs amis, il pourrait penser que je suis sympa avec toute la bande rien que pour elle, ce serait idiot, surtout que ces garçons sont devenus comme des frères pour moi.

Le dîner, préparé par Jasper, était un pur délice. Il a passé du temps en cuisine, mais c'était pour la bonne cause... Il a servi un poulet basquaise accompagné de riz, je me suis littéralement gavé. Une heure après j'étais couché. Et, j'ai passé une bonne nuit, je ne me rappelle même pas avoir rêvé.

Pour l'instant, Jasper est silencieux, il en a gros sur le coeur. Il était fou amoureux de sa copine. Il voulait la demander en mariage le soir de la Saint-Valentin, le 14 février prochain. Heureusement, il n'avait pas encore acheté la bague.

Si j'avais une copine, pour la fête des amoureux, je l'emmènerais dans la villa de mes parents. Je mettrais des bougies tout autour de la piscine d'intérieur, et je déposerais une toute petite boite noire avec une bague, ou un bijou, sur un gros coussin rouge gonflable, en plein milieu de la piscine. J'ajouterais des pétales de roses rouges sur tout le chemin, de l'entrée jusqu'à la véranda.

Et, je crois que je ne me réveillerais jamais... Un moment pareil ne peut exister qu'en rêve ou, alors, pour une fille dont je serais terriblement amoureux, une fille qui se prénommerait Bella.

Je deviens de plus en plus romantique, notamment depuis que je l'ai rencontrée. Ca se calmera avec l'âge puisque, de toute manière, elle en aime un autre. Il faut que je capitule immédiatement. Je ne cesse de penser à elle, jour et nuit, savoir qu'elle est prise ne change rien. Cette situation ne me rend même pas malheureux...

Plus qu'un mois de cours et, après, je verrais bien si on est de vrais amis ou si ce n'était qu'éphémère.

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Mercredi, 16 janvier 2002.**

23h30,

Afin de fêter leur nouvelle cohabitation, Edward va organiser une petite soirée samedi. J'ai hâte de visiter son appartement, vu qu'il vit dans le quartier chic, je suis curieuse. Et puis voir l'intérieur de "son chez lui", ça me donne encore plus envie d'y aller. Je suis si pressée !

J'ai passé l'après-midi à faire les boutiques avec Victoria. Elle ne connaissait pas la fin de l'histoire entre Jasper et Maria, elle était écoeurée par l'attitude de Maria, je suis certaine qu'elle ne se fera pas prier pour le lui dire en face.

Je me suis achetée une superbe robe pour samedi. Elle est très longue, jusqu'aux chevilles, droite avec de longues manches très évasées, serrée juste sous la poitrine et un décolleté arrondi. Elle est de couleur mauve et rose foncé. Victoria m'a dit que je ressemblais à une riche héritière habillée ainsi.

Edward a invité toute notre petite bande, même Vic', et son meilleur ami, David, et sûrement sa petite-amie,Tanya. Il m'a déclaré que je pouvais venir accompagné. Ca m'a tuée !

De toute façon, avec qui je pourrais bien m'y rendre, je ne connais aucun garçon intéressant, enfin il doit y en avoir des tas, mais aucun qui n'en vaille la peine, et puis personne ne peut remplacer Edward...

Je crois que ça va être difficile de passer la soirée à le voir enlacer Tanya.

Si je fais un petit effort, je suis certaine que Vic pourrait me trouver un garçon pour cette soirée. Au moins, je ne ferais pas pitié.

Je vais lui téléphoner maintenant.

Bonsoir.

**Jeudi, 17 janvier 2002.**

22h29,

J'ai le choix entre un beau blond aux yeux marrons, terriblement sexy, d'après Vic', et un brun aux yeux verts, ceinture noire de karaté. Toujours d'après elle, le blond serait plus approprié car, avec l'autre, ça ferait trop frère et soeur au niveau du physique. Donc, pas la peine de réfléchir très longtemps, le choix est simple, le blondinet. Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. J'ai confiance en ma copine, après tout, elle avait flashé sur Edward et son copain est plutôt beau gosse.

Je n'ai pas peur !

Ils vont passer me prendre à 20 heures.

Pour une fois, je ne serais pas l'éternelle célibataire qui n'a pas de cavalier pour les slows.

Edward ne se doute pas un instant de mon amour pour lui, je ne le montre pas non plus. J'ai trop peur de me prendre une "veste" et de ne plus avoir son amitié. Nous nous entendons si bien, ça me manquerait énormément !

Bonne nuit.

**Vendredi, 18 janvier 2002.**

23h44,

J'ai fait la connaissance de mon cavalier pour la soirée de demain. Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Vic', c'est un très beau garçon. Il a un petit air de Ronan Keating, l'ancien chanteur du groupe Boyzone. Il s'appelle Matt, il a 24 ans. Il est vendeur dans un grand magasin de vêtements à Cannes, plus précisément dans la rue la plus chic du centre ville...

Etant donné que je suis effrayée rien qu'en regardant les vitrines et, surtout, les prix, je ne pouvais pas me douter que le vendeur était aussi mignon. Sa mère est la propriétaire de ce magasin de luxe. Apparemment, il n'y rencotnre que des gens célèbres ou fortunés. Mais, Matt ne jouera le rôle de mon cavalier que pour samedi, ça n'ira pas plus loin. Au fur et à mesure que la conversation s'approfondissait, j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'il était assez radin et égoïste. De plus, il sait qu'il plait aux filles, c'est un vantard. Lorsque je le compare à Edward, qui rend hystériques bien des filles et qui n'en profite pas le moins du monde, je le trouve NUL !

Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne me gonflera pas pendant la petite fête.

Je dois être vraiment désespérée pour sortir en compagnie d'un garçon qui m'insupporte...

Bonne nuit.

**Dimanche, 20 janvier 2002.**

14h20,

Hier, je n'ai pas mis ma nouvelle robe, j'ai opté pour un jean droit bleu délavé, un petit pull mauve et ma veste ceintrée en cuir noir. J'y ai ajouté mes bottes mauves, grâce à elles, j'ai pu m'élever de huit centimètres.

Vic' a sonné à l'interphone à 19h30, j'étais prête mais pas elle. Elle a commencé à se gauffrer les cheveux et son appareil est tombé en panne. Vu que j'en possède un, elle a accouru ! Elle a juste omis de me dire que les garçons attendaient dans la voiture. Vic' m'a dit que Matt me trouvait, tout à fait, à son goût. J'ai été franche avec elle et je lui ai dit que ce n'était absolument pas réciproque.

Quand Edward nous a ouvert la porte, il a fait une drôle de tête, il a dû être étonné de voir que mon invité n'était pas Josh.

Et puis, de toute façon, il y avait bien "sa" Tanya, la poupée Barbie, qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il n'avait pas l'air mécontent.

N'empêche qu'elle aurait fait un beau couple avec Matt, "Barbie et Ken".

Je n'ai pas dansé une seule fois avec Edward, j'aurais dû demander une autorisation pour ça, j'en suis certaine. Je ne me plains pas, Matt est un bon danseur et il y avait Emmet aussi.

J'ai trouvé Edward bizarre pendant toute la soirée. Je l'ai même vu entrer, seul, dans sa chambre, c'est Jasper qui l'en a fait sortir au bout de dix minutes.

Il n'y avait pas que ça, nous ne nous sommes pas parlés une seule fois, mis à part "bonjour" et "à lundi". Nous nous entendons tellement bien d'habitude... Peut-être que sa copine est jalouse et qu'elle l'a menacé.

J'en fais tout un plat alors que nous sommes de simples amis, c'est déjà beau, il ne faut pas oublier qu'Edward est mon prof pendant encore environ un mois. Nous verrons plus tard, si notre amitié reste intacte en nous voyant moins souvent.

Je m'habitue à le voir avec sa dulcinée. Ca me fait encore mal au coeur mais je n'y peux rien.

Pour changer de sujet, Jasper donne l'impression de se plaire chez Edward. Il agit comme s'il était chez lui. Je suis contente, il a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

L'appartement est comme je me l'imaginais, très clair, tous les meubles sont blancs, sauf les fauteuils qui sont noirs. Par contre, je ne pensais pas qu'il possédait une si grande bibliothèque.

Sur les murs, peints en vert tendre, il a accroché les tableaux achetés dans chacun des pays qu'il a visité. Il a été en Australie, en Chine, au Canada, en Thaïlande, en Suède, en Norvège et en Pologne. Je rêve d'aller en Australie et au Canada. Je m'y rendrais peut-être pour ma lune de miel. Qui sait !!!

J'ai quand même passé une bonne soirée !

A plus.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Dimanche, 20 janvier 2002.**

Ma vie est un fiasco !!!

J'attendais cette soirée avec une telle impatience. Je voulais que tout soit parfait. Je voulais faire comprendre à Bella combien elle comptait pour moi. Tout ça n'est pas prêt de se réaliser !

Déjà, David est arrivé avec, à son bras, Tanya, qui m'a "pourri" la soirée. Elle a fait croire à tout le monde qu'on était encore ensemble. Je n'ai pas voulu faire d'histoire, je l'ai laissé dire ce qu'elle voulait. Je peux toujours rectifier ultérieurement.

Non, le pire fut l'arrivée de Bella. Elle est venue avec un blond, un véritable top model, il aurait fait un beau couple avec Tanya. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait accompagnée. J'y avais pensé, mais pas sérieusement, c'était uniquement dans le pire des cas.

Je n'ai même pas envie de raconter la soirée. Je me sens si mal. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je la rencontre ?

Là, je ne suis qu'une larve devant elle et elle ne se doute pas à quel point je suis fou d'elle.

Jasper est venu me voir, dans ma chambre, pendant la soirée. Durant un court instant, j'ai eu besoin de m'isoler afin d'accuser le coup. Je crois qu'il a compris ce que je ressentais car il a posé sa main sur mon épaule et il m'a dit: "Si tu ne lui dis rien, elle ne peut pas le savoir".

Je ne sais pas dans quel sens prendre ses paroles, tout compte fait, après réflexion. D'un côté, je fuyais Tanya, il a pu croire que je voulais la quitter et, d'un autre côté, il a pu apercevoir les regards que je lançais à Bella, il a peut-être vu ma mine déconfite à l'entrée de Bella et de son copain.

En plus, elle n'a même plus le même petit ami. A mon avis, c'est mon signal de détresse, puisqu'elle n'a pas cherché à venir vers moi. Je n'ai qu'une place d'ami dans son coeur.

On n'a pas dansé une seule fois ensemble. J'ai partagé les slows entre Victoria et Tanya.

Peut-être que Tanya intervient dans ma vie parce qu'elle a deviné que je serais triste, que je n'ai aucune chance avec Bella, que je souffrirais trop longtemps dans le vide, à cause d'un amour à sens unique. Elle veut me faire ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. Je n'ai aucune chance, il faut que je le grave dans ma tête mais, surtout, dans mon coeur...

Salut !


	14. Chapter 14

**Journal de Bella**

**Lundi, 21 janvier 2002.**

21h41,

Je crois qu'il y a un gros malaise entre Edward et moi. Il a dit bonjour aux garçons, il a fait la bise à Victoria, mais il a fait comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu. Ca m'étonne !

J'aurais pu croire que ce n'était qu'un oubli mais j'ai été fixée quand je lui ai proposé de venir boire un verre ce soir, il m'a répondu qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Il ne m'a pas regardée une seule fois. Aurai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...

Peut-être que Matt ne lui plait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas le voir à sa fête.

Non, c'est impossible, il ne le connait pas.

Je sais. A mon avis, il croyait que je sortais encore avec Josh et, lorsqu'il m'a vu débarquer avec un blond, il a dû faire une comparaison avec Maria. Il a certainement cru que j'avais fait pareil. Ce serait complètement idiot mais je ne vois que cette explication.

Je suis allée à l'université ce matin, exclusivement pour le cours de fitness, je n'avais aucun autre cours. Si j'avais su, je serais restée coucher. Ca m'apprendra à être une bonne élève !

Il n'est que 21h50, je crois que je vais lui téléphoner. Je reprendrais l'écriture après.

**22h12.**

Dialogue téléphonique:

E: Oui, allo ?

Moi: Bonsoir, c'est Bella. Je sais qu'il est tard mais je voulais te parler.

E: Que se passe-t-il ?

M: Voilà, c'est peut-être débile mais j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'as évité ce matin. J'ai raison ?

E: Non ! J'étais préoccupé par un petit soucis personnel. J'étais un peu de mauvaise humeur. C'est tout.

M: Ce soucis, ce n'est pas moi, par hasard ?

E: Bien sûr que non, quelle idée !

M: Tu as été sympa avec tout le monde, sauf avec moi. Je me pose des questions.

E: Je t'assure que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. Excuse-moi si je t'ai offensé.

M: Tu sais, Matt n'est qu'un ami, il n'a rien à voir avec Josh. Ce n'est pas la même histoire que Jasper.

E: Je n'ai jamais imaginé ça ! Je ne veux aucune explication.

M: Je voulais que ce soit clair. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses une mauvaise opinion de moi.

E: Ne crains rien, après tout chacun vit sa vie.

M: Bon, j'aurais l'honneur d'avoir le bonjour de mon prof préféré demain matin ?

E: Sans faute !

M: Je suis rassurée. Bonne nuit !

E: A demain !

**Fin**

En fait, je ne suis pas réellement rassurée car je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche entre nous, il faut que je sache.

Quand je pense que j'ai osé l'appeler, je n'en reviens pas.

C'est dur d'aimer à sens unique. Si seulement j'étais blonde et plus grande, peut-être qu'il serait amoureux de moi...

Bon, maintenant, il faut que je termine la révision de mes cours de droit. J'ai encore du boulot.

Bonne nuit.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Lundi, 21 janvier 2002.**

Je viens d'avoir Bella au téléphone. C'est elle qui m'a appelé. Je suis resté bête sur le coup. Les battements de mon coeur ont pris un rythme fou en entendant sa voix.

Elle voulait savoir pourquoi je l'avais évitée aujourd'hui. Je lui ai dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Disons que je lui ai menti. Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'étais désespéré de la voir avec un autre garçon et que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Elle m'aurait raccroché au nez. Enfin, j'espère, sinon j'aurais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

C'est vrai que je l'ai mise à l'écart ce matin, je ne lui ai même pas dit bonjour. Je ne pouvais pas aller vers elle, c'était plus fort que moi, je me sentais si gêné.

Gêné de l'aimer alors qu'elle ne pense qu'à un autre garçon.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne trompait pas Josh avec ce grand blond (il est plus grand que moi), que je ne devais pas m'imaginer qu'elle faisait pareil que Maria.

J'aurais nettement préféré qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne sortait avec aucun des deux. J'aurais pu continuer à espérer, là, ce n'est pas le cas, elle n'a pas dit que c'était fini avec Josh.

Je n'ose toujours pas parler d'elle à Jasper. J'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal ou pire qu'il ait pitié de moi...

Cette nuit, comme je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, je me suis mis à compter les jours qui restent jusqu'à la fin de mes cours. Il n'y en a plus que 18. Après, je vais entrainer les jeunes d'une classe de 5ème, dans un collège privé. Ca va me changer !

Et, si Bella ne venait plus me voir, si elle n'en avait plus envie ? Elle ne viendra pas pour Jasper puisqu'ils suivent les mêmes cours. Que vais-je devenir sans voir son visage tous les matins ?

Réponse le 15 février.

Salut !

**Mardi, 22 janvier 2002.**

Ce matin, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allé faire la bise à Bella. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise. J'ai si peur qu'elle s'aperçoive que je l'aime, beaucoup plus qu'en simple ami.

Ce serait la honte, pour moi, si quelqu'un s'en rendait compte et que la nouvelle se propageait tel un feu de paille. "Le professeur de sport est amoureux d'une de ses élèves et le pire c'est que c'est à sens unique, elle s'en moque royalement." Il ne vaut mieux pas que j'imagine le reste...

Il n'y a pas que ma réputation qui en prendrait un coup, je crois que mon coeur serait en miettes. Elle aurait sûrement pitié de moi. Elle n'oserait plus me parler. Je crois qu'il faut que je continue à la fuir pour réussir à l'oublier. Je ne vois que cette solution. Je ne pourrais jamais la garder en simple amie, je ne le supporterai pas. J'en serais trop malheureux.

Ca va être dur, j'en consens, mais c'est pour mon bien.

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Mardi, 22 janvier 2002.**

21h46,

C'est de pire en pire avec Edward.

Il a beau me dire qu'il n'y a pas de problème mais tout me montre le contraire. D'accord, il est venu me faire la bise ce matin mais, d'habitude, il me regarde, il me sourit pendant le cours, là, il ne m'a pas dit un mot !

Et, après ça, il osera encore m'affirmer que ce n'est pas de ma faute !!!

Je suis en colère. Franchement, si quelque chose le dérange, il n'a qu'à m'en parler. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état.

Il a dû se passer un truc samedi soir. Lorsque je suis arrivée. Je ne vois qu'une chose: Tanya. A mon avis, elle a dû le menacer de le quitter s'il me parlait encore. Je ne vois que ça. Elle n'a vraiment pas à avoir peur de moi. Edward ne sera jamais amoureux d'une petite brune, en tout cas, pas après avoir vécu une "love-story" avec une grande blonde. Ce n'est même pas pensable...

Elle n'a pas à être jalouse.

J'espère que j'ai raison et que c'est à cause de Tanya, sinon je ne vois pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

Je devrais, probablement, en parler à Jasper. Il vit avec lui à présent. Il sait peut-être des choses sur cette histoire.

Non, je serais trop gênée de lui en parler. Le connaissant, il va vite comprendre mes sentiments, il va me prendre pour l'une de ces folles du cours, il va me mettre au même rang que ces "bimbos" et, après, il m'appellera la groupie du prof de gym... La honte !

Je suis coincée. Soit j'insiste pour qu'il me parle ou soit je joue son jeu et je l'ignore à mon tour.

J'opte pour la deuxième solution. Il va pouvoir découvrir mon côté actrice.

Ca ne changera certainement rien mais ça pourra faciliter sa relation avec Tanya. Dans un sens, je vais agir ainsi pour lui rendre service.

Bonsoir.


	15. Chapter 15

**Journal de Bella**

**Mercredi, 23 janvier 2002.**

22h10,

J'ai mis mon plan à exécution. Je n'ai pas daigné poser, une seule petite fois, les yeux sur Edward. Je n'ai jamais ignoré quelqu'un comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui.

S'il est assez lâche pour obéir à sa belle et bien je vais l'aider du mieux que je peux...

Pour être franche, j'ai le coeur déchiré. Ignorer l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde, c'est un véritable enfer. Mais, s'il venait à savoir ce que je ressens, il me rirait au nez.

Il est plus simple que nous nous évitions, du moins pour l'instant.

Quand il est arrivé vers moi, avant le cours de fitness, je me suis éloignée, je suis partie discuter avec Sandy, comme si je ne l'avais pas vu. Je ne me suis pas retournée pour voir l'expression de son visage mais, j'espère qu'il a eu la même réaction que moi, qu'il a eu aussi mal. Enfin, ça, j'en doute puisque je ne suis rien de plus qu'une copine pour lui.

Edward, c'est l'homme idéal à mes yeux. Je l'avoue. Il est encore mieux que ce que je souhaitais. Il a tout pour lui. Il est beau, grand, il a des cheveux magnifiques, il possède une belle dentition, il a une voix superbe, ses yeux sont splendides. Il est gentil, simple et honnête. Il a du coeur, il est sensible et à l'écoute des autres. Il aime faire plaisir à son entourage. Il est très sportif. Il danse bien. J'adore sa façon de marcher. Il est sophistiqué, surtout dans son appartement. Il est ordonné et il a un excellent goût pour la décoration et pour les vêtements. Il est cultivé et très intelligent. Il ne se moque pas des gens... Je pourrais noircir des pages entières pour décrire tout ce que j'aime chez lui. Malheureusement, ça ne servirait qu'à me faire regretter mon attitude avec lui. Il faut que je l'oublie, l'unique problème est que je ne sais pas comment. De plus, je le vois deux heures par jour. Je ne peux pas arrêter le fitness si près du but. Ce serait une idiotie !

Je vais y réfléchir. La nuit porte conseil.

Bonne nuit.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Jeudi, 24 janvier 2002.**

Ca fait, désormais, deux jours que Bella m'ignore. Dès qu'elle me voit arriver, elle s'enfuit !

Là, c'est elle qui se défile. Ca m'a fait bizarre et je sais ce qu'elle a ressenti lorsque ce fut l'inverse. Je ne croyais pas que ça blesserait autant.

On est adulte et on réagit comme des gosses, surtout moi ! Après tout, c'est de ma faute...

Je n'en reviens pas. C'est la première fois que je tombe fou amoureux à ce point. On se croirait dans un film romantique, malheureusement la fin n'est pas géniale, vu que l'actrice n'aime pas son partenaire.

Jasper se pose de plus en plus de questions. Il m'a invité, à n'importe quel moment, à venir me confier. Je n'ai même pas le courage de lui dire que ça fait des semaines que je ne sors plus avec Tanya. C'est mon plus gros défaut, je ne sais pas extérioriser mes sentiments. Et puis, la timidité n'arrange rien. Face à Bella, je perds tous mes moyens. Si seulement je pouvais lui dire tout ce que je ressens. Et, si je lui écrivais une lettre, ce ne serait pas aussi lâche que ça en a l'air. Je suis certain de trouver mes mots, mais lui donner en "main propre" ce serait une autre histoire ! Il ne reste que l'envoi par la poste. Je ne pourrais pas aggraver mon cas puisqu'elle ne me parle plus. Ca ne peut pas être pire qu'aujourd'hui.

Je vais réfléchir, au moins, je serais fixé !

Salut !

**Vendredi, 25 janvier 2002.**

Ma lettre n'a toujours pas pris forme. A chaque fois que j'écris deux lignes, je l'expédie à la poubelle car je la trouve nulle. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que ça va avancer, je le sais bien. Ce n'est pas évident...

La matinée a ressemblé à toutes les autres. Bella m'ignore et je fais pareil. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, enfin je crois.

Mes cours ne me passionnent plus autant. Heureusement que j'ai Jasper à la maison, sans réellement le savoir, il m'apporte un énorme soutien.

Hier soir, on s'est organisé un tournoi de volley-ball sur la console vidéo. Il m'a littéralement applati. Les jeux électroniques ne sont pas mes points forts.

Aujourd'hui, on est allé dans un restaurant chinois, puis, on s'est promené au bord de la mer, sur le sable. Il ne faisait pas très chaud mais ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. On est passé devant tous ces grands luxueux hôtels. En hiver, je trouve que ce n'est pas beau, il n'y a pas le charme ensoleillé de l'été. C'est vide ! Il est certain qu'on est tranquille sans la foule saisonnière, mais c'est triste...

Je ne reste jamais à Cannes pendant les grandes vacances, la Côte d'Azur est surpeuplée, on ne se sent plus chez nous. Je n'ai aucun préjugé sur les touristes, je ne leur en veux pas du tout, ils ont bien raison de venir profiter du soleil. C'est juste que le monde, plus la chaleur, c'est invivable.

J'ai l'impression de réagir comme une fille, je n'arrête pas de me plaindre et de pleurer sur mon sort. Il y a pire que moi, après tout !

Je vais retenter de commencer, et de finir, ma lettre.

Courage, je vais bien trouver quelque chose de cohérent à y noter !

Salut !

**Samedi, 26 janvier 2002.**

J'ai réussi à écrire le premier paragraphe. J'y ai passé l'après-midi. Si je n'arrive pas à la finir avant demain soir, je demanderai des conseils à Jasper. En parlant de lui, je crois qu'il a flashé sur une fille, plus précisément sur la serveuse du restaurant chinois. Il a insisté pour qu'on y retourne ce midi. En échange, il va m'accompagner à la salle de musculation demain matin. J'en ai assez de m'y rendre seul. Je pense que je prends trop goût à notre "couple", c'est vrai, avant j'étais souvent seul, David est sapeur-pompier, je faisais tout en solitaire, tandis que, depuis l'arrivée de Jasper, on fait beaucoup de choses ensemble, ou avec Emmet. On sort, on vit et on mange tous les deux. On s'entend super bien ! Il est devenu le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Naturellement, ça se limite à l'amitié. On est des hétéros...

Je pense un peu moins à Bella. La journée seulement parce que la nuit c'est pire qu'avant. Je ne sais pas où je trouve toute cette imagination mais c'est loin d'être la réalité, surtout actuellement.

Salut !

**Dimanche, 27 janvier 2002.**

Je suis arrivé au milieu de la lettre. Malgré mon manque d'inspiration, je n'ai pas osé demander l'avis de Jasper.

Ce matin, je lui ai expliqué la façon la plus sécurisante de porter des poids et, à un moment, j'ai eu envie de lui parler de mes sentiments envers Bella. Mais, je me suis dégonflé.

C'est vrai, après tout, peut-être qu'il s'en moque, que ça ne l'intéresse pas et qu'il ne veut pas se mêler des affaires des autres !

Ce serait compréhensible après ce qui lui est arrivé. N'empêche qu'il a rendez-vous avec Alice, ce soir, la jolie serveuse. Elle a l'air gentille et très douce.

Donc, je suis tout seul, dans mon lit avec cette lettre que je n'arrive pas à terminer. J'ai plus d'inspiration pour écrire mon journal.

J'arrête, Jasper vient de rentrer, je veux savoir comment c'est passé sa soirée. Il est déjà plus de minuit !!!

Il a une vie plus mouvementée que la mienne, faut que j'en profite...

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Dimanche, 27 janvier 2002.**

21h27,

J'ai appliqué ma méthode et, même si je le regrette, elle marche. Edward n'essaie plus de venir vers moi, il ne m'adresse plus le moindre regard. J'ai eu ce que je voulais ou, plutôt, ce que lui voulait. Après tout, c'est lui qui a commencé.

Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le vois plus, mis à part durant les cours, que je l'aime moins. Bien au contraire, je ne rêve que de lui, je m'endors tous les soirs en serrant dans mes bras l'ours qu'il m'a offert à Noël, je partage mon lit avec lui comme quand j'étais enfant.

Ce n'est pas facile de devenir une adulte, je suis obligée de faire des choix que je regretterai toute ma vie, en sachant pertinemment que c'est pour mon bien, enfin, j'espère sinon je souffrirai pour rien.

Je suis nostalgique de mon adolescence, de la sensation qu'il y aura toujours l'un de mes parents pour me protéger et me guider. Je ne me sens plus à l'abri de la tristesse et du désarroi. En grandissant, je dois affronter les peines et les doutes, qui sont souvent plus nombreux que les joies.

Je me sens si seule en étant aussi entourée. C'est comme si je vivais dans une bulle et que les autres ne pouvaient pas y pénétrer, même avec mon autorisation.

Vic' ne cesse de me poser des questions, au sujet de ce qui me préoccupe, de mon changement d'attitude envers Edward. Elle est très étonnée par ma réaction.

Eric m'a confié que Josh avait été blessé par notre rupture, mais qu'il avait déjà une nouvelle copine.

Je n'en doutais pas un instant, c'est un vrai dragueur.

Emmet s'inquiète pour moi mais il ne veut pas envenimer les choses, il préfère que je règle ce problème toute seule, comme une grande. Il sait que j'ai du caractère mais il ne sait pas pourquoi je suis dans un tel état.

Je suis certaine qu'ils auraient tous un avis différent sur la question mais là n'est pas le but. Le véritable but est de trouver un moyen pour que mon coeur arrive à oublier ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux sur terre: Edward.

Il ne me reste plus que 18 jours, en comptant les week-ends, après je ne le verrais plus et, vu mon attitude du moment, je pense qu'il ne voudra plus jamais me revoir.

Bonne nuit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Journal de Bella**

**Lundi, 28 janvier 2002.**

22h44,

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Je suis de plus en plus mélancolique. Le soleil est revenu nous dire bonjour, il réchauffe un peu nos coeurs.

Ce matin, ma voisine, qui est très âgée, m'a demandé si je pouvais sortir son chien le soir. Je lui ai répondu qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. La pauvre dame s'est cassée le bras droit en tombant dans les escaliers, ça c'est passé mardi dernier, l'ascenseur était en panne... Elle m'a proposé de l'argent en échange mais je n'ai pas accepté. C'est elle qui me rend service en me laissant promener son beau Dalmatien.

Je continue d'ignorer mon prof de fitness et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en moque complètement. Je souffre mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Vic' m'embête pour que je rencontre Christopher, son cousin, qui est de passage à Cannes. Franchement, je n'en ai pas du tout envie. Il ira voir le carnaval de Nice avec sa chère cousine, ce sera sans moi. Je n'aime pas les défilés de chars...

Demain soir, je vais aller au Palais des Festivals, il y a des humoristes qui font leur show devant les passants. J'adore !

Le meilleur sketch auquel j'ai assisté, c'était un homme déguisé en Tarzan, avec un singe en peluche sur l'épaule, qui courait après des personnes du public, avec un énorme marteau gonflable, afin de retrouver sa Jane. Une fois la femme en vue, il la prenait sur son dos et courait dans tous les sens. Toutes les filles reculaient quand il arrivait. Je me voyais mal installée comme un sac à patates sur son épaule. En plus, il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde. Il faut dire que l'endroit est très fréquenté, c'est là où sont gravées les mains des personnes célèbres. D'une manière générale, Cannes est très touristique, même en hiver. Parfois, lorsque je me promène sur la croisette, je m'assois sur le muret, juste en face du Carlton et je m'imagine dans la suite présidentielle, je rêve que je suis à la fenêtre en train de regarder l'homme de ma vie nager dans l'eau méditerranéenne.

Au fait, Eric a appris qu'il quittait l'université avant la fin du semestre. Il a décroché une bourse internationale et part étudier aux States. Il ne veut pas nous dire dans quelle école. Il ne souhaite pas nous écoeurer. Nous avons plus de chance lorsque nous sommes bilingues comme lui. Il parle aussi bien l'anglais que le français. Sa mère vient de Boston.

Ca va nous faire un grand vide. Vu qu'Emmet sera également le seul garçon, je devrais lui apporter, un dimanche sur deux, son petit déjeuner au lit, c'est normal.

Benjamin m'a téléphoné, il voulait m'annoncer en direct qu'il avait fixé la date de son mariage. Ce sera pour le samedi 4 août. Il m'a demandé d'être son témoin. J'ai crié "oui" immédiatement.

Mon grand frère va se marier avant moi. Ce n'est pas juste !!! C'est moi la fille, je devrais passer avant....

Je rame pour me faire aimer de quelqu'un qui s'en fout royalement et, Benjy, lui, a trouvé sa perle rare au coin d'une rue. Ils se sont rentrés dedans, juste en face du lycée, et ne se sont plus quittés. Ce n'est pas romantique, ça ?

Si je pouvais, j'en ferais un film. Je l'intitulerais: "La lamentable petite soeur".

C'est vrai, mis à part l'école, je ne réussis rien, notamment côté coeur.

Il faut bien donner un peu de tristesse dans chaque famille. Pour l'instant, je suis la seule sur qui ça tombe !

Je vais me réfugier dans un beau rêve, je serai à l'abri...

Bonne nuit.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Lundi, 28 janvier 2002.**

Je ne vois pas le temps passer, les journées défilent à une telle vitesse, je n'ai le temps de rien !

Je ne parlerai pas de Bella aujourd'hui...

Jasper sort avec Alice, il réagit comme un petit garçon qui vient d'obtenir le jouet de ses rêves. Il est heureux c'est ce qui compte.

Ma mère m'a téléphoné de Hollywood, ils ont passé la journée à visiter les studios. C'est sympa, je ne dirais pas non à un tel voyage !

Dommage qu'ils ne m'aient pas invité, j'aurais pu éviter de tomber amoureux d'une de mes élèves...

On ne peut jamais prévoir à l'avance ce que nous réserve l'avenir.

Salut !

**Mardi, 29 janvier 2002.**

Tanya est venue s'excuser pour son comportement. C'était gentil de sa part, elle avait besoin de soulager sa conscience pour débuter sa nouvelle relation avec David, mon meilleur copain. Je ne leur en veux pas le moins du monde...

J'espère que ça durera plus longtemps qu'avec moi, et qu'ils seront heureux. C'est une fille géniale qui a été un peu envahie par la jalousie, c'est compréhensible !

Les cours de fitness n'ont plus autant d'importance à mes yeux. Je ne suis plus aussi enthousiaste en y allant. Avant, je ne courais pas, je volais pour arriver le plus vite possible à la salle de sports. A présent, j'y vais en trainant les pieds.

C'est un déchirement à chaque fois que je franchis la porte. Je sais qu'elle est là, toujours à la même place, la dernière rangée, juste devant la sortie, entre Emmet et Jasper.

J'ai l'impression de vivre comme un vieux garçon célibataire. Tous mes copains ont une petite amie.

Comme il n'est que 20h15, je vais aller faire un tour sur la croisette. Courir me fera du bien.

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Mardi, 29 janvier 2002.**

23h22,

Je viens juste de rentrer de ma promenade. Je suis allée au palais des Festivals, comme il n'y avait personne, j'en ai profité pour faire courir Rox, le Dalmatien. Nous sommes allés sur la Croisette.

Pour nous reposer un peu, je me suis arrêtée pour m'asseoir sur un banc. Cette fois, en face du Majestic. Le bâtiment est plus moderne, ça me change du Carlton. Je commençais à m'imaginer sur le balcon lorsqu'un homme s'est arrêté, près de moi, afin de refaire son lacet. Quand il a relevé la tête, j'ai été surprise ou, plutôt, je dirais très mal à l'aise. C'était Edward et, vu que nous ne nous adressons plus la parole, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il m'a dit bonsoir, j'ai fait mine d'avoir peur, je lui ai fait croire que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Il a eu droit à mon plus beau sourire, comme ça il s'en voudra peut-être de me faire la guerre. Il s'est installé à mes côtés et m'a complimenté sur le chien. Je lui ai raconté l'histoire de ma voisine, il m'a félicité d'être aussi serviable, au début, je croyais qu'il se moquait de moi.

Je lui ai dit que je comprenais son attitude à mon égard et que, si ça pouvait l'aider, je continuerais à l'éviter sans lui en vouloir.

Edward m'a dit qu'il voulait que nous restions amis et qu'il fallait cesser de s'ignorer, car ça n'avait aucun sens. J'ai retrouvé un peu mon sourire des beaux jours...

Il m'a raccompagnée et nous avons parlé de sa nouvelle vie avec Jasper.

Ils s'entendent très bien, je trouve ça génial de sa part de l'avoir hébergé chez lui, de l'avoir décidé en une fraction de seconde.

J'ai hâte que les cours de fitness s'arrêtent, au moins, je connaitrais ses sentiments à mon égard. Je n'aurais plus de doute. Enfin, j'espère.

Bonne nuit.

**Mercredi, 30 janvier 2002.**

18h16,

Je commence à saturer avec tous ces cours. J'emmagasine tellement de trucs différents que j'en perds les pédales. Ce matin, en cours de droit, la prof m'a posé une question et je lui ai répondu en italien. Je deviens folle !

Nous n'avons pas eu cours de fitness, Edward était en réunion. J'ai pu rentrer chez moi à 10 heures. Cet après-midi, je n'ai rien fait. J'ai regardé la télévision dans le fauteuil du salon, avec ma couverture polaire et une boite de biscuits. Cette petite journée de détente m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

Je viens de réaliser que le 14 février, c'est la Saint-Valentin mais, surtout, c'est le jour de l'examen final de fitness. J'espère que je ne vais pas perdre tous mes moyens. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais apprécié cette fête, c'est devenu purement commercial. Quand on aime, on n'a pas besoin d'une journée par an pour offrir des présents ou faire des déclarations.

C'est marrant, à cette période, je trouve qu'il y a nettement plus de couples. Toutes les filles, que je connais, vivent une grande histoire d'amour, je suis le seul et l'unique coeur solitaire. Je dois avouer que c'est de ma faute...

Jasper a une nouvelle copine, elle s'appelle Alice. C'est une magnifique brunette. Elle est si douce et tellement gentille. Ils font un très beau couple ensemble.

Je suis contente pour eux.

Bonsoir.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Mercredi, 30 janvier 2002.**

J'ai bien fait d'aller faire de l'exercice hier soir.

Je me suis réconcilié avec Bella. Elle promenait le chien de sa voisine. Je me suis arrêté sur un banc pour refaire mon lacet et elle était assise là.

Quand je lui ai dit bonsoir, elle a sursauté. Je lui ai fait peur. Pourtant il y avait de nombreux passants...

J'ai eu le droit à un grand sourire de sa part.

Je me suis assis à ses côtés et on a discuté de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps. Puis, elle m'a dit qu'elle comprenait ma position et qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. J'ai fait semblant de savoir de quoi elle me parlait mais, en fait, je n'ai pas très bien compris. Je crois qu'il y avait un rapport avec Tanya. J'ai acquiescé bêtement à tout ce qu'elle me disait. De toute façon, je ne me voyais pas lui avouer la véritable raison de mon comportement. Je suis égoïste, dans cette histoire, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma petite personne, sans me soucier de ce qu'elle ressentait à mon égard. Elle voulait certainement m'avoir en bon ami. Etant donné que ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre que la fuite. C'est lamentable !

On s'est mis d'accord pour partager, à nouveau, une belle amitié et, cette fois, sans fausse note !

Qui sait, si elle tient tant à moi en copain, elle pourra peut-être m'aimer d'une manière plus forte ou du moins différente.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai été en réunion toute la journée. Je me suis hyper ennuyé... Bon, c'était pour la bonne cause: la sécurité dans les écoles.

A l'université, on n'a pas de problème, du moins aucun professeur ne se plaint, par contre, après les vacances de février, j'irais enseigner le sport dans un collège, là-bas, ce ne sera pas pareil. Les jeunes sont plus effrontés, ils ne comprennent pas encore ce que signifie le mot "respect", enfin, certains sont plus matures ou plus peureux, ils n'oseront pas affronter, même verbalement, un prof.

J'ai encore un mois pour me préparer mentalement. Tout à l'heure, je suis allé à la salle de musculation et le directeur m'a fait une proposition. Il souhaite ouvrir un club deux fois plus grand et il a besoin d'un prof de sport qui s'y connaisse dans toutes les activités pour diriger les employés. Ce serait pour septembre. Il m'offre le double de mon salaire actuel. Honnêtement, même sans le salaire, j'adore cette proposition, c'est un emploi stable et je n'aurais pas besoin de changer d'endroit tous les six mois. Je l'ai juste laissé finir entièrement sa proposition pour ne pas me faire sous-estimer, au niveau salaire. Il aurait pu profiter de ma passion pour me soudoyer. Non, je plaisante, il est super et ça fait longtemps que je le connais. Mais, on ne sait jamais !

Salut !


	17. Chapter 17

**Journal de Bella**

**Jeudi, 31 janvier 2002.**

22h14,

Je suis si contente que tout aille mieux avec Edward.

Je l'aime toujours autant, peut-être même plus qu'avant... Après le cours d'anglais, Jasper est venu discuter avec Vic' et moi. Il nous a confié qu'il était étonné de ne jamais voir Tanya à leur appartement. Il a ajouté qu'elle ne téléphonait pas et qu'Edward ne parlait plus d'elle. D'ailleurs, il trouve que son colocataire parle que très rarement de lui et de ses sentiments. D'après lui, Edward ne fréquenterait plus Tanya et il serait amoureux d'une fille déjà prise.

Cela serait tout à fait possible !

Quand Tanya est présente à ses côtés, elle le colle sans arrêt mais, lui, il n'a pas l'air attiré par ses charmes. Je devrais même dire qu'il l'ignore. Mais, de là à dire qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble et qu'il en aime une autre... Je n'y crois pas réellement !

Pour changer de sujet, les années lycées me manquent énormément, enfin surtout les vacances, il y en avait tous les deux mois, maintenant, à l'université, il n'y en a pratiquement plus.

Ca s'empirera lorsque nous serons sur le marché du travail, comme tout le monde, cinq semaines de congés payés.

Emmet est très affecté par le départ d'Eric. Il n'en parle pas mais ça se voit. Il ne s'adresse plus à lui de la même manière, ça fait bizarre. De toute façon, il ne faut pas se leurrer, nous n'allons pas vivre ensemble éternellement. Chacun prend doucement son propre chemin. Je serais certainement celle qui gardera cet appartement. Vu ma situation amoureuse, les garçons vont partir vivre avec leur fiancée et, moi, n'ayant personne, je resterais seule. Ca commence déjà puisqu'Eric part aux Etats-Unis avec sa copine.

J'espère au moins que je serais heureuse dans mon travail... Si je n'ai que ça !

Salut.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Jeudi, 31 janvier 2002.**

Ca va beaucoup mieux avec Bella. Elle est venue me dire bonjour avant le début du cours. J'aime la voir aussi souriante. On parle de tout et de rien, mais c'est génial !

Jasper est sur son petit petit nuage grâce à sa nouvelle copine. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait l'emmener à l'appartement quand il le souhaitait. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'ose pas. Après tout, il est chez lui. Puisque je ne veux pas qu'il me paye un loyer, normal vu que c'est mon grand-père qui me l'a acheté, il fait les courses une fois par semaine. Heureusement qu'on ne mange pas comme des ogres !

J'ai, enfin, fini la lettre pour Bella.

Depuis qu'on se reparle, je n'ai plus envie de la lui donner. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Pour l'instant, je la garde dans la poche intérieure de mon blouson, quelque fois que le courage me revienne...

J'ai appelé le Directeur de la salle de musculation pour l'avertir de ma décision. J'ai accepté. C'est un métier que j'aime, les horaires sont supers et, en plus du salaire très intéressant, c'est près de chez moi. Je n'aurais même pas à me servir de ma voiture. Je vais gagner plus d'argent et je pourrais économiser de l'essence, que demander de plus ?

Salut !

**Vendredi, 1er février 2002.**

Plus que deux petites semaines d'enseignement du fitness.

Je ne verrais plus Bella tous les matins, que vais-je devenir ?

Rien qu'à y penser, je ressens déjà un grand vide.

Je suis très content qu'il n'y ait pas de vacances de février pour les étudiants, ça me laisse davantage de temps pour la voir, j'en profite.

Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais devenu un vrai romantique, limite fleur bleu, depuis que j'écris un journal intime. Par moment, je ne réalise pas que c'est moi qui ai écrit. L'amour, que j'éprouve pour Bella, y est également pour quelque chose.

Jasper s'étonne de ne pas voir Tanya. Je lui ai répondu que c'était normal, mais je n'ai rien ajouté. C'est grave tout de même, je n'ose pas avouer que je suis célibataire depuis des semaines. Je devrais en discuter avec lui. Il pourrait m'apporter son aide pour Bella. Il la connait bien. Et puis, j'apprendrais sûrement des choses que j'ignore à son sujet. Je saurais si je suis son genre et si j'ai une chance, même une toute petite... Je tenterais demain.

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Vendredi, 1er février 2002.**

21h27,

Etant donné que c'est la dernière semaine des soldes, j'ai embarqué Vic' pour aller faire les magasins. Je me suis offerte une matinée de repos. Je suis rentrée les bras chargés de sacs. On peut dire que j'en ai profité.

Voici la liste de mes achats: une paire de baskets mauves Puma, un jean noir coupe droite, un pantalon beige taille basse, une longue jupe droite orange, une veste zippée col chemise vert amande, un pantacourt bleu clair en jean avec les rebords américains, une paire de chaussures noires à talons carrés, une nuisette courte rose bonbon, deux ensembles de sous-vêtements en dentelle, quatre paires de chaussettes bariolées et, enfin, un pull à capuche, le même que celui d'Edward.

Pour le tout, j'ai payé 274,41 euros.

De toute façon, il fallait que je me rhabille.

Vic', elle, a flambé. Moi, je regardais les prix, pas elle. Elle a dû dépenser aux environs de 700 euros. J'ai halluciné !

Elle m'a expliqué que, tous les six mois, pour les soldes, elle mettait de l'argent de côté exceptionnellement pour cette dernière semaine. Dans un sens, elle a raison mais, dans l'autre, je suis sûre qu'il y a des affaires qu'elle ne portera jamais. Elle est comme ça, Victoria. Parfois, elle achète un vêtement et elle me l'offre car, tout compte fait, ce n'est pas à son goût.

Bref, nous avons passé une excellente demi-journée, même si je n'ai pas vu mon "cher professeur". Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à lui, sauf quand je me suis payée le même pull mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

En parlant de lui, il a dû se demander pourquoi je n'étais pas présente à son cours. Vic' n'y va qu'une fois sur deux, moi, j'y suis pendant deux heures tous les jours, sauf le week-end naturellement.

J'ai dit à Emmet de lui dire la vérité, que je faisais les magasins... Pourquoi mentir ?

Voilà, plus que onze petits jours avant le départ d'Edward. Je sais que nous resterons en contact mais ce sera différent, je n'aurais plus de bonnes raisons pour me lever avec le sourire aux lèvres. A présent, j'irais en cours en trainant les pieds...

Bonne nuit.

**Samedi, 2 février 2002.**

23h46,

J'ai promis à Emmet de l'emmener dans le village, "La Gaude", où je passais mes vacances d'été. Ce n'est qu'à une trentaine de kilomètres. Il faut bien que je roule un peu avec ma nouvelle voiture, je dois avouer que je ne m'en sers pas beaucoup. J'habite près du centre-ville, la marche me suffit. Je l'utilise surtout pour aller faire les courses de la semaine, à Antibes.

Je n'ai rien fait de passionnant aujourd'hui, j'ai regardé la télévision et j'ai fait quelques révisions.

Voilà, c'est génial d'être une fille de 19 ans, je m'ennuie et je suis certaine que même les nonnes s'amusent plus que moi...

Il doit y avoir pire que moi, j'espère !

A demain.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Samedi, 2 février 2002.**

J'ai recommencé la lettre pour Bella. Au début, elle faisait deux pages recto-verso, à présent, elle en fait la moitié. Je vais l'écrire pour la garder en souvenir, au cas où j'arriverais à lui donner.

" Bella,

Je ne peux plus taire ces sentiments qui me hantent depuis des semaines.

Tu es la seule et l'unique dans mon coeur.

Si tu partages mes sentiments, je t'en prie, dis-le moi, ne me laisse pas déprimer dans mon coin. Il faut que je sache si j'ai la moindre chance de t'aimer librement et d'être aimé en retour.

Je suis ton ami, et je le resterais toujours, mais j'aimerais tellement être plus que ça...

Je t'aime,

Edward "

Ca fait un peu le mec désespéré mais je n'en peux plus de l'aimer en secret. Je deviens fou !!!

Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à avoir le courage de lui transmettre et c'est le plus dur.

Je n'ai toujours pas parlé aux garçons, je n'y arrive pas !

C'est la première fois qu'une fille me met dans cet état-là.

Hier, Bella n'était pas à mon cours, Emmet m'a dit qu'elle était partie faire les magasins avec Victoria. Je n'en reviens pas, je n'aurais jamais osé avouer à un de mes profs la raison de ma véritable absence, mis à part si j'étais réellement malade. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux. J'adore sa franchise et son franc-parler, on voit qu'elle a du caractère.

J'espère qu'elle sera là lundi.

Salut !


	18. Chapter 18

**Journal de Bella**

**Dimanche, 3 février 2002.**  
23h20,

Comme prévu, je suis allée me promener, avec Emmet, dans le village de mon enfance. Ca se situe entre Cagnes-sur-mer et Saint-Paul-de-Vence. Lorsque j'habitais dans le Pas-de-Calais, je passais toutes mes grandes vacances là-bas. Je n'y étais plus retournée depuis mon arrivée à Cannes, il y a de cela 10 ans. Pourtant, ce n'est pas loin de chez moi. Ca m'a fait drôle d'y aller. Je me revoyais, entourée de ma famille, en ce temps-là réunie, montant au village par les nombreuses marches en pierre. Nous étions tous essoufflés au milieu du parcours, il faut dire qu'il n'y avait que des pentes. J'ai été très étonnée en arrivant, je ne reconnaissais plus rien, je suis passée devant la villa, celle où je passais mes vacances, sans la voir. De nouveaux bâtiments sont apparus de tous les côtés. Le village s'est modernisé mais, malheureusement, ne s'est pas embelli. Le charme s'est quelque peu envolé. Je voulais montrer à Emmet le lieu où je rêvais de m'installer quand je serais prête à fonder une famille. A vrai dire, je n'en ai plus très envie. Je suis trop déçue.

Emmet m'a dit que son village d'enfance avait subi le même sort, qu'il n'y avait plus la chaleur d'antan et que ça ne lui faisait plus pareil de rendre visite à sa famille. A cause de la modernisation, on ne se sent plus chez soi.

Il n'empêche que je lui ai fait escalader toutes les marches de pierre, je lui ai fait croire que j'allais lui montrer l'endroit où j'ai reçu mon premier baiser. Mais, j'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir vécu ma première histoire d'amour.

En repartant, nous sommes repassés par Grasse, la ville du parfum, pour nous en acheter quelques flacons.

De retour à l'appartement, Jasper et Edward faisaient une partie de jeu vidéo avec Eric.

Lorsque j'ai franchi la porte et que je l'ai vu, assis dans le fauteuil, mon coeur s'est mis à battre très, très, fort, comme si je venais d'escalader tout le village de La Gaude. Il était si beau avec sa casquette crème. Il s'est levé pour me faire la bise, je ne sais pas si j'ai rougi mais, à l'intérieur de mon corps, il faisait chaud. Il m'a dit que je sentais le printemps. Je crois que je vais adopter ce parfum pendant le restant de mes jours.

J'ai voulu les inviter à dîner mais Jasper avait un rendez-vous avec Alice et comme Edward avait pris sa voiture, il devait le raccompagner.

Si seulement il pouvait lire dans mes pensées et voir à quel point j'en suis folle amoureuse. Hélas, ce n'est pas demain la veille que mon voeu se réalisera.

Je suis allée prendre ma douche et, en sortant de la salle de bains, il n'était plus là, pourtant j'avais fait vite...

Avant que je commence à écrire, Emmet était dans ma chambre, il me parlait de sa copine, puis il a doucement dévié sur mes amours. Il m'a dit qu'il avait deviné mon béguin pour Edward, qu'il fallait que je lui en parle et qu'il pensait que c'était réciproque, naturellement, il ne dira rien à personne et gardera mon secret.

Je suis contente qu'il le sache, au moins j'aurais l'avis d'un homme sur le comportement à adopter face à un amour impossible, puisqu'Edward a une copine, ou peut-être qu'ils sont fiancés, en fait, je n'en ai aucune idée.

C'est ça grandir, on voit tout changer autour de soi, on voit des gens s'aimer, se déchirer et on tombe amoureux de personnes complètement inaccessibles, alors qu'il y en a des autres qui n'attendent que ça. Mais, c'est la vie !

Bonne nuit.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Dimanche, 3 février 2002**.

Emmet m'a invité à venir jouer au foot en salle, hier soir. N'ayant rien prévu, j'ai accepté.

J'ai vraiment l'air ridicule... Je dois être le seul mec de 23 ans qui ne sort pas le soir. J'ai des amis, je ne suis pas moche, je ne vis plus chez mes parents, je ne suis pas malade et je n'ai même pas de petite copine jalouse.

Tout ce que je sais faire c'est me morfondre dans mon grand appartement.

Jasper se pose de plus en plus de questions, je le vois bien, il se tait mais il ne comprend pas que je puisse m'isoler à ce point à cause d'une fille. A mon avis, il croit que c'est à cause de Tanya.

C'est promis, dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je lui dis toute la vérité par rapport à Bella. Pour l'instant, je préfère le laisser profiter de son après-midi, avec sa "Alice", dans le salon.

Je vais regarder un bon film dans ma chambre, comme un gentil gamin de 12 ans...

Salut !

(suite)

Je viens de rentrer, Eric était tout seul et il a pensé qu'on aimerait faire une partie de jeu vidéo, Jasper et moi. On a accepté puisqu'Alice devait repartir au restaurant, pour le service du soir. De toute façon, comme d'habitude, je n'avais aucun projet, et puis, l'espoir d'apercevoir Bella m'a immédiatement secoué. J'ai rapidement échangé mon survêtement contre un jean et un sweat. Je me suis dit que même si elle n'était pas là, elle allait forcément rentrer et, moi, je serais là !

Et ça a marché !

Lorsqu'elle est apparue dans le salon, j'ai pu lire sur son visage qu'elle était surprise mais contente de me voir. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter avec elle, elle est partie prendre sa douche et j'ai raccompagné Jasper, il devait aller rechercher sa copine et c'est moi qui conduisais. J'étais très déçu mais heureux quand même de l'avoir vu...

**Lundi, 4 février 2002.**

Je me suis fixé une date pour lui remettre la lettre: le jour de la Saint-Valentin. C'est le jour idéal !

Le 14 février, ce sera le dernier jour de fitness, ce sera également le jour du test final. Je demanderai à chaque élève de déposer leur sac de sport à côté de moi, comme ça, lorsque ce sera le tour de Bella, je glisserai mon petit message à l'intérieur, discrètement. Et puis, de cette façon, si elle ne partage pas mes sentiments, je n'aurais pas à l'affronter le lendemain matin. Elle viendra me voir parce qu'elle le souhaitera et non par obligation d'assister à mon cours. J'ai hâte d'y être.

Ce matin, elle avait l'air radieuse, elle souriait à tout le monde, même à moi !

On a discuté après le cours, je lui ai dit que si elle continuait à aussi bien bosser, elle allait encore obtenir une bonne note au test. Je sais, j'aurais pu lui parler d'autre chose, mais je n'y parviens pas. J'aurais voulu lui caresser son visage et passer ma main dans ses magnifiques cheveux noirs. Je donnerai tout pour l'embrasser tendrement, et pas sur la joue comme un simple copain.

J'aimerais être invisible pour savoir ce qu'elle fait, avec qui elle est et ce qu'elle dit. Juste le temps d'être sûr de ses sentiments à mon égard, pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir...

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Lundi, 4 février 2002.**

21h18,

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir arrêter le temps.

Il ne reste plus que dix jours de cours de fitness Mes journées vont sembler si fades, après. Je suis de plus en plus malheureuse mais, je me dis que ça m'aidera à l'oublier, ne plus voir Edward c'est comme m'interdire de penser, petit à petit, je deviendrais folle. Il va tellement me manquer...

Je sais très bien que nous sommes amis mais pas aussi intimes qu'avec Emmet.

Quelles raisons vais-je pouvoir inventer pour le voir aussi souvent que maintenant ?

Au mieux, nous nous verrons une fois par mois ou nous nous rencontrerons par hasard, lors d'une promenade au bord de la mer.

Je ne pense plus beaucoup à mes études. Naturellement, j'ai toujours de super notes mais, à quoi ça va me servir d'avoir un bon travail, si je n'ai que ça ?

Je nage en plein doute. Je passe mon temps à étudier mais ça ne me suffit plus aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'autre chose. j'ai, simplement, besoin de lui... d'Edward !

Si quelqu'un lisait mon journal, il dirait que je suis folle, que je ferais mieux de le coincer dans une pièce isolée et de l'embrasser, puis d'attendre sa réaction. C'est facile à dire mais pas évident à faire. Nous sommes amis et je pourrais tout gâcher en quelques secondes. Ca passe ou ça casse !

Si seulement je pouvais avoir le courage et l'audace de réagir de la sorte, ça me simplifierait la vie.

Je crois que je vais attendre la fin de ses cours pour tenter cette approche.

Bonne nuit.


	19. Chapter 19

Merci infiniment pour toutes vos gentilles reviews !

Ca me touche toujours autant, même si je ne peux répondre à tout le monde !

**Journal de Bella**

**Mardi, 5 février 2002.**

21h33,

J'ai vécu un truc bizarre, en fin d'après-midi.

Je rentrais chez moi, après la fin des cours, et un garçon s'est précipité vers moi et m'a carrément embrassée sur la bouche. J'étais si surprise que je n'ai même pas eu le réflexe de le repousser. En fait, il m'a expliqué qu'il était dans mon cours de droit et que ça faisait des jours qu'il ne pensait qu'à m'embrasser. Il a parié avec son copain qu'il réussirait à me donner un baiser. Il a gagné son pari !

Ce n'était pas méchant, il était plus beau gosse.

Il était content d'avoir réalisé son fantasme...

Lorsqu'il est reparti, Emmet m'a rejoint, il m'a demandé si c'était mon nouveau copain. Je lui ai tout raconté, il m'a répondu: "Pourquoi ça ne m'arrive jamais ?!".

En y repensant, c'est flatteur de correspondre à un fantasme, tant qu'il n'y a rien de malsain.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le courage d'en faire autant avec Edward ?

Bonsoir.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Mardi, 5 février 2002.**

Son sourire me désarme, je n'en peux plus !!!

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je quitterais tout et j'irais m'isoler dans la villa de mes parents. Je n'ouvrirais la porte à personne et j'essaierais de me vider la tête pour ne plus penser à Bella. Elle envahit mes nuits, elle me poursuit le jour et je désespère de plus en plus.

Je l'ai vu embrasser un garçon sur le parking de l'université. Mon coeur est tombé en mille morceaux. Je n'ai pas attendu Jasper, je suis monté dans ma voiture et je suis parti. Je me suis ravisé à mi-chemin. Lorsque je suis revenu le chercher, elle n'était plus là.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Je suis perdu... Je ne me reconnais plus, il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Je vais attendre le retour de Jasper dans le salon.

Salut !

**Mercredi, 6 février 2002.**

Tout d'abord, hier soir, je n'ai pas parlé à Jasper. Je me suis endormi dans le fauteuil. Il n'a pas osé me réveiller. En rentrant, il m'a vu, il a posé une couverture sur moi et il est parti se coucher.

Quand je me suis réveillé, il ne me restait que dix minutes pour me préparer et, dans la voiture, je n'avais plus envie de parler.

A la fin du cours, Bella m'attendait. Elle voulait savoir si la musique, qu'elle avait choisie pour son test, était bien ou pas pour ce genre d'exercice. Au début, je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt distant avec elle et puis un garçon est passé près de nous dans le couloir, ils se sont souris, mais sans plus. Elle a rigolé. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait à rire et elle m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé la veille. En fait, le garçon qu'on venait de croiser avait fait un pari avec son copain, il devait l'embrasser sans lui demander la permission. A ce moment-là, j'ai eu un immense soupir de soulagement. J'étais tellement content que je l'ai invité au cinéma, elle a refusé pour cause d'exposé oral et le ciel s'est assombri à nouveau. J'étais déçu, elle ne m'a même pas proposé une autre date. Mais, enfin, c'est déjà beau qu'elle ne sorte pas avec ce garçon. Heureusement que je n'ai pas arraché la lettre...

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Mercredi, 6 février 2002.**

22h46,

J'ai la poisse !!!

Edward m'a proposé d'aller au cinéma avec lui et j'ai dû refuser. J'ai un énorme retard sur mon exposé en italien que je dois rendre demain matin, de plus, je dois le présenter à l'oral. Ce n'est pas juste !

Je ne sais pas si nous devions être seuls mais, en tout cas, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était déçu. Je lui ai répondu: "On peut remettre ça à une autre fois.", il m'a souri et il m'a dit: "Pas de problème !"

Il ne m'a pas donné d'autre date...

Emmet m'a laissé une enveloppe, sur mon lit, avant de partir à son rendez-vous. En parlant de ça, je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte. Je vais le faire maintenant, c'est peut-être urgent !

Ca fait plus de trois heures qu'elle est là. Je l'avais oubliée !

IL EST GENIAL CE MEC !!!

A l'intérieur, c'est une photo. J'ai la photo d'Edward ! Il est trop canon dessus...

Emmet a reçu les photos de sa soirée anniversaire et il a immédiatement pensé que ça me ferait plaisir de l'avoir. C'est trop beau !

Je dois me remettre de mes émotions.

Papa m'a laissé un message sur mon téléphone portable. Il va venir passer le week-end à Nice, pour le carnaval, il m'invite à dîner samedi soir. Ma cousine Marie-Laure sera là aussi. Ca fait plus de deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vue, elle est partie travailler en Italie avec son fiancé. J'espère que nous passerons une bonne soirée.

Sinon, la journée s'est bien passée. La prof de droit nous a conseillé de trouver un travail pour cet été dans le milieu juridique, même en tant que bénévole, pour avoir un aperçu de ce qui nous attend. Dans un sens, elle a raison mais, dans l'autre, pour ceux qui ont besoin d'argent, ce n'est pas terrible le bénévolat.

Bon, j'arrête d'écrire, il faut que je termine mon exposé, tout en contemplant la photo d'Edward.

Bonsoir.

**Jeudi, 7 février 2002.**

22h07,

La photo d'Edward ne me quitte plus, je l'ai toujours à portée de main.

Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine et, après, fini les réveils ensoleillés même en hiver, je ne serais plus accueillie par les beaux yeux vert de mon prof de fitness. La seule chose intéressante, c'est que nous allons pouvoir dormir deux heures de plus chaque matin.

Emmet m'a montrée le restant des photos, en fait, il les a aussi montrées à Edward et à Jasper, après le cours de fitness, vu que nous avions une heure de pause, nous sommes allés boire un chocolat chaud à la cafétéria. Nous avons bien rigolé en voyant certaines têtes sur les photos. Emmet en a donné trois à Edward, une de groupe, une de lui tout seul et une de lui en train de danser avec moi. Lorsqu'il lui a donné, j'ai bien vu le regard d'Emmet qui s'orientait vers moi, comme s'il voulait me faire passer un message, du genre: "Il pourra penser à toi".

Je ne fais que de parler d'Edward, je sais que ça doit être ennuyeux à la longue mais, mis à part à Emmet, je n'en parle à personne. Vic' s'en doute mais je ne la vois pratiquement plus, elle est trop occupée avec son petit-ami. Je ne l'en blâme pas, elle est si heureuse !

Jusque cette année, elle était ma meilleure amie, nous nous disions tout, nous partagions tout. Maintenant, je la vois à peine en cours.

Encore une journée de cours et la semaine est finie.

Je vais sagement dîner en famille, samedi, au restaurant et je ne ferais rien du week-end, sauf si Marie-Laure veut bien passer un peu de temps avec sa bonne vieille cousine !

Je vais relire une dernière fois mon exposé d'italien et je me couche. Il a été reporté à demain car l'élève qui passait avant moi s'est emmêlé les pinceaux lors de la conclusion, alors, le temps que la prof lui explique son erreur, le cours était terminé. 

C'est pas injuste, ça ?

Bonne nuit.


	20. Chapter 20

**Journal de Bella**

**Vendredi, 8 février 2002.**

21h57,

Pour définir, la prof d'italien était absente aujourd'hui.

A quoi ça sert de se dépêcher de bosser comme une folle si son devoir est toujours reporté à une date ultérieure ?

J'aurais mieux fait d'aller au cinéma avec Edward au lieu de faire cet exposé !

J'espère au moins que je serais notée !

Il y a une nouveauté pour le test de fitness. Non seulement, nous devons choisir notre musique mais, en plus, nous devons y incorporer des pas de danse. Ce sera encore plus drôle d'imaginer les garçons...

Je dois aider Emmet et Eric, ils vont me montrer ce qu'ils envisagent de présenter jeudi et, moi, si je peux tenter d'améliorer les choses, je le ferais !

Je commence à me faire à l'idée de ne plus voir Edward tous les jours. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix.

C'est un rêve à oublier, je ne serais jamais sa Juliette.

Lorsque j'avais 7 ans, je voulais devenir coiffeuse pour poupée. Je sais, c'est un rêve idiot, mais quand ma mère m'a annoncé que ce métier n'existait pas, j'ai pleuré pendant deux semaines. A chaque fois que je croisais le regard d'une poupée, des larmes perlaient aux bords de mes cils. Pour Edward, ce n'est pas exactement pareil, je penserais encore à lui le jour anniversaire de mes 70 ans. Je suis certaine que je n'aimerais plus un homme autant que je l'ai aimé, enfin, je veux dire que je l'aime aujourd'hui.

Il vaut mieux que je cesse de me compliquer la tâche, il est pris et ce n'est pas moi qui détiens la clé de son coeur.

A demain.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Vendredi, 8 février 2002.**

J'ai arrêté de compter les jours qui me séparent de mon départ. J'essaie de ne plus y penser, mais c'est très dur. Je suis en week-end depuis 16 heures, alors pas la peine d'empirer mon état en regardant dans mon agenda, surtout pas pour vérifier mon emploi du temps pour la semaine qui arrive.

Ce matin, on s'est mis d'accord avec la prof de danse pour ajouter quelques pas rythmés dans le test final. Les élèves choisiront eux-mêmes leur chorégraphie, ainsi que leur musique. Ce sera un peu plus difficile de les noter, par rapport à leurs évaluations mais, ce sera plus sympa, déjà pour nous, parce que voir vingt fois les mêmes exercices ce n'est pas marrant, et pour les élèves, ça leur montre tous les progrès qu'ils ont pu faire depuis leur début et, puis, ça les motive, ils apportent leur petite touche de fantaisie.

Bref, c'est bénéfique pour tout le monde.

Demain soir, je suis invité au restaurant. Emmet m'a conseillé de m'habiller assez cool car, après le repas, on va aller s'amuser, il a ajouté que c'était une surprise. Je ne sais pas qui sera là. J'espère que Bella sera présente...

En parlant d'Emmet, hier, nous sommes allés boire un verre à la cafétéria, il y avait Jasper et Bella. Emmet m'a montré les photos prises lors de son anniversaire. Il a insisté pour que j'accepte trois photos où je figure. Une où il y a tous les invités de la soirée, une où je suis seul dans un fauteuil et, la plus belle, où je danse avec Bella. Là, je ne me suis pas fait prier. J'ai fait semblant d'être un peu gêné pour cacher mon trouble. En fait, s'il n'y avait eu personne, j'aurais sauté dessus, sur la photo, je veux dire.

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Samedi, 9 février 2002.**

17h43,

Je suis déjà prête pour ma soirée. Emmet en a changé un peu son cours, mais ça me convient.

Je raconterai tout en détail demain.

J'ai hâte de revoir ma cousine, Marie-Laure. Je me demande à quoi elle va ressembler cette fois. Il y a deux ans, elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux noirs pour un carré plongeant avec des reflets rouges, elle avait un pierçing dans le nez et un deuxième au nombril. Donc, là, je m'attends au pire mais je l'adore !

Mon père m'a demandé si je venais accompagnée, je lui ai dit: "Qui veux-tu que j'emmène ?"

Je suis désespérément seule...

A plus.

**Dimanche, 10 février 2002.**

23h21,

Commençons par le début de la soirée.

Mon père est passé me prendre à 18h45. Je lui ai fait visiter mon appartement pour la première fois. Il n'était jamais venu, de ce fait, je lui ai présenté Emmet et Eric.

Juste quand nous allions partir, Edward a sonné à la porte. C'est moi qui ai ouvert. J'ai fait les présentations, dans ma tête, je disais: "Voici ton futur gendre", alors qu'en réalité, je lui ai dit que c'était un très bon ami, ainsi que notre prof de fitness. Mon père lui a immédiatement serré la main. Il n'a jamais désapprouvé la moindre de mes relations. Il a confiance en moi, après tout, je ne l'ai jamais déçu.

Physiquement, mon papa est un très bel homme, il a beaucoup de prestance, dès qu'il entre dans une pièce les femmes se retournent sur son passage. Moi, je trouve qu'il ressemble à Alain Delon, en plus jeune et en plus beau encore. On idéalise toujours ses parents, ils sont uniques avec des légères ressemblances. Et puis, peu importe le physique, nos parents on les aime plus que tout...

Bref, le repas s'est très bien passé. Marie-Laure est venue avec son fiancé, Cédric. Il est très gentil et ils sont très bien assortis. Je trouve qu'elle a beaucoup mûri, elle ne portait plus ses énormes chaussures et elle avait enlevé son pierçing au nez. Ma belle-mère a pris quelques kilos, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte lors de ma dernière visite, ça lui va bien, elle était trop maigre. Je lui ai raconté qu'Edward m'avait offert le même ourson que celui qu'elle m'avait "tué". Marie-Laure a été étonnée lorsque je lui ai dit qu'Edward était mon prof de fitness et qu'il avait à peu près le même âge que moi. Elle a rigolé et m'a lancé: "Tu n'oublieras pas de me le présenter, je suis sûre qu'il entrera bientôt dans la famille". Elle a dû remarquer à quel point je rougissais à chaque fois que je parlais de lui. Je m'en apeçois mais je ne peux pas le maitriser.

Voilà pour le repas...

A présent, passons à la suite.

Mon père m'a raccompagnée vers 23h20. Je me suis changée et Rosalie, la copine d'Emmet, est venue me chercher. Alice était là, ainsi que Mélanie, la copine de Jake, c'est le cousin de Jasper, je ne le connais pas très bien.

Nous sommes allés rejoindre les garçons dans un bar-karaoké.

Nous leur avons proposé un méga show sur la chanson "Question de survie" des L5. C'était génial !!!

Une fois sur scène, j'ai failli me dégonfler, j'avais peur du regard de tous ces clients mais, surtout, j'avais peur de celui d'Edward, qu'il ne me voit pas et que je lui sois totalement indifférente.

Et, je me suis lancée quand la musique s'est faite entendre, j'ai réussi à faire le vide dans ma tête. Juste après la fin de la chanson, je suis allée lui dire bonsoir et il m'a invitée à danser. C'était un très beau slow, c'est la dernière chanson de l'album d'Usher "Can U help Me". Je l'ai reconnu car mon frère m'a offert ce disque pour Noël et je l'ai écouté en boucle pendant une semaine.

J'étais au paradis dans les bras d'Edward. C'était comme s'il n'y avait que moi qui comptait à ses yeux.

Aujourd'hui, quand je repense à cette fabuleuse soirée, je la revois comme un rêve, comme si ce n'était pas réel. Nous avons ri, nous avons dansé, nous avons chanté et nous étions tous heureux. C'était un moment inoubliable...

J'espère qu'Edward ne nous oubliera pas et que nous resterons en contact, nous sommes tous amis et il ne faut pas que ça change.

Bonne nuit.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Dimanche, 10 février 2002.**

J'ai passé l'un des plus beaux samedi soir de ma vie !

On a commencé par un repas entre garçons, dans un très bon restaurant, pour ne pas dire le meilleur de la ville. Chose étonnante, aucun de nous n'a bu une goutte d'alcool. A la table, il y avait: Emmet, Eric, Jasper, Luc (un copain d'Eric), Jake (le cousin de Jasper) et moi.

Ensuite, il était presque minuit, nous sommes allés vers la surprise d'Emmet. Il nous a emmené dans un Bar-Karaoké. On s'est installé juste en face de la scène.

Après que l'on ait passé notre commande, la musique s'est mise en route, pourtant il n'y avait personne sur scène.

Tout à coup, le rideau s'est levé, il y avait 4 filles dans le noir. Elles étaient de dos, je pouvais voir qu'elles portaient des jeans identiques et qu'elles avaient des hauts "dos nu" noirs. Elles avaient toutes les cheveux courts bruns, en fait, par la suite, j'ai su que c'était des perruques.

La première à se retourner était Alice, la seconde était Mélanie, la copine de Jake, la troisième était Rosalie et la quatrième fut Bella. Elles ont interprété "Question de survie" des L5. Pas en Karaoké mais sur la bande musicale et sans les paroles affichées. Un vrai show !

Voici les paroles de Bella:

" Je veux voir ma vie s'accélérer

Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter

Mais oui, je t'aime

Et alors, j'ai besoin de changer de décor "

Elles ont super bien géré la chanson et la chorégraphie. On est resté scotché sur nos chaises, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

C'était génial !

Ma plus grande joie fut que Bella soit seule.

On a dansé, on a chanté, je me suis ridiculisé en interprétant "Vivo per lei" avec Jasper, j'ai fait la partie féminine. On s'est tellement amusé, je n'en reviens toujours pas en y repensant.

En fait, Alice travaillait et Bella avait un repas de famille, alors la copine d'Emmet est passée les prendre, afin de nous réserver cette surprise.

Pour ceux qui étaient en couple, c'était un avant goût de la Saint-Valentin.

Franchement, j'espère que je ferais parti de cette bande encore très longtemps, ils sont si sympa. Je ne peux même pas énumérer tous les bons moments passés, les chansons et les danses, bref, tout ce que j'ai partagé avec Bella fut magique.

J'ai hâte d'être à demain matin pour la revoir.

Elle me manque...

Salut !

**Lundi, 11 février 2002.**

Je suis de moins en moins pressé d'aller à l'université, pour y donner mes cours. Le moral commence à rebaisser. Je réalise que mes matins ne seront plus ensoleillés par le magnifique sourire de Bella. Je suis persuadé que l'on va rester amis, mais ça ne sera plus pareil...

J'ai passé l'après-midi dans sa chambre, en tout bien tout honneur. Je l'ai aidé à choisir une musique et à régler ses pas, par rapport au rythme. Du coup, j'en ai profité pour donner un coup de main à Emmet et Eric. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour leurs notes car la prof de danse, qui jugera encore avec moi, les adore mes petits gars, y compris Jasper.

David est venu me rendre visite. Il est très heureux avec Tanya. Tant mieux, je suis content pour eux. Il m'a demandé si j'avais enfin concrétisé avec Bella. Je lui ai dit la vérité que, pour l'instant, on n'était que de bons amis et que j'attendais encore un peu avant de prendre le plus de courage possible pour lui avouer mes sentiments. J'attends aussi d'être sûr qu'elle n'en aime pas un autre secrètement. J'ai si peur de sa réaction... J'ai si peur de la perdre !

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Lundi, 11 février 2002.**

22h43,

J'ai fait un très beau rêve cette nuit.

J'étais au lycée, en terminale plus exactement, et, à la fin de l'année, il y avait une grande soirée pour fêter les résultats du baccalauréat. Cette fois, c'était un bal costumé. J'étais déguisée en Cendrillon, avec des escarpins argentés, à défaut de verre. J'étais arrivée en compagnie d'Eric, qui n'était pas mon cavalier attitré. Je ne dansais pas. Je regardais les gens faire la fête et je souriais. Lorsque j'entendis les douze coups de minuit, je ne me suis pas enfuie, au contraire, le plus beau des garçons est venu m'inviter à danser. Nous ne nous parlions pas. Nous nous sourions et nos regards ne se quittaient pas d'une seconde. C'était magique !

Personne ne venait nous déranger, nous étions seuls au monde. Puis la musique s'arrêta. Il me caressa la joue de sa main douce et chaude et il déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et son masque s'envola. Il me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à une grande porte blanche, où était inscrit "Bella et Edward, pour la vie".

Nous avons franchi le seuil et, de l'autre côté, nous étions dans une église. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Je ne portais pas de robe de mariée mais une magnifique robe de soirée bleu nuit. Edward portait un costume beige. Nous nous sommes mariés.

Je raccourcis mon histoire, sans quoi, je n'aurais pas le temps de raconter ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui.

Je suis fatiguée, il faut dire que j'ai passé toute mon après-midi à répéter ma chorégraphie, en compagnie d'Edward. Ce n'était pas très juste envers les autres élèves, mais c'était tellement bien...

Je lui ai montré tous les pas que j'avais inventé pour ce test, il a beaucoup aimé. Il m'a aussi aidé à choisir la chanson, notre choix s'arrêta sur "Over you" de Daddy DJ.

Après avoir passé au moins deux bonnes heures avec moi, il est parti dans le salon afin de porter secours aux garçons. J'allais oublier, nous étions dans ma chambre. Il est vrai qu'elle est très spacieuse, je possède d'ailleurs un coin musculation, j'y ai installé un vélo d'appartement, un banc à abdominaux, un rameur et des altères. Bref, nous étions dans ma chambre "mi princesse-mi Rocky" et il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus, peut-être qu'il n'attend que ça ! Non, là, je fantasme un peu trop...

Demain, je déjeune avec Vic', elle va me raconter, en détail, tout ce qu'elle a prévu pour la Saint-Valentin.

La connaissant, ça va être chaud. A mon avis !

Bonne nuit.

**Mardi, 12 février 2002.**

21h50,

Dîner aux chandelles dans un appartement déserté, musique douce, repas livré par un traiteur, avec un serveur. Robe rouge très sexy. Après le départ du serveur, juste avant le dessert, danse langoureuse dans le salon, accompagné d'une petite coupe de champagne, le reste de la soirée ne s'explique pas, elle se vit...

Tendresse et câlin en grande quantité en fin de programme.

Et oui, il y a des gens qui vont vivre tout ça, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas moi !

C'est ma chère copine, Victoria, qui va faire des folies de son corps pour la Saint-Valentin. Ses parents partent passer une nuit dans un bel hôtel à Monaco. Elle peut se permettre de mettre en scène une telle soirée puisqu'elle a un petit ami.

Pas la peine d'insister sur le fait que je suis seule, désespérément seule...

Ma Saint-Valentin, je me la fêterai en me regardant dans le mirroir, après tout, je m'aime !

Bonne nuit.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Mardi, 12 février 2002.**

Une chanson me hante depuis ce matin. Je ne cesse de la fredonner. Elle s'intitule "Le premier pas". C'est vrai, j'aimerais tant qu'elle fasse le premier pas... Enfin, si seulement elle pouvait m'aimer !

La Saint-Valentin arrive et je suis prêt. Je vais lui glisser ma lettre dans son sac, j'espère que j'en aurais l'occasion, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me voit ou, pire, que ma collègue me voit !

Le temps passe si vite, les rares moments où je ne fais rien je pense à Bella.

Mon sort dépendra d'elle. Quand elle lira mon mot, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir. Dans un sens, j'ai hâte d'y être, dans l'autre, j'ai affreusement peur. Il y a de quoi, franchement. Si elle me repousse, on n'osera plus se parler comme avant, comme maintenant, mais, c'est un risque que je dois prendre, si j'ai la moindre chance d'être encore plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui, je dois tout tenter.

Mis à part ça, mon père m'a téléphoné. Ils s'amusent comme des fous. Actuellement, ils passent du bon temps à Hollywood ! Les veinards... Ca ne me déplairait pas de prendre une année sabbatique pour parcourir les Etats-Unis. J'en ai les moyens, l'argent n'est pas le problème. En fait, ce qui m'empêche de partir à l'aventure, c'est que je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner. David vit le grand amour avec Tanya, Jasper ne quitte plus sa douce Alice, Emmet c'est pareil avec Rosalie. Par contre, pour être franc, ça ne m'intéresse pas d'y aller avec Eric, on n'est pas si proche que ça. Il est très cool mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avec les autres, on ne rit pas sur les mêmes plaisanteries, il est assez renfermé comme garçon, déjà que je ne suis pas très bavard alors, ensemble, on s'ennuierait grave !!!

Oh, et puis j'ai le temps ! J'ai encore toute la vie devant moi pour réaliser mes rêves. Le plus urgent, pour moi, c'est de tenter de conquérir le coeur de Bella. Simplement savoir si elle m'aime.

Le téléphone sonne !

Salut !

**Mercredi, 13 février 2002.**

Je suis pressé d'être à vendredi. Je serais enfin fixé sur mon sort. J'ai vérifié que la lettre, pour Bella, était toujours dans ma poche. C'est si stressant d'attendre.

Jasper m'a demandé si j'avais des projets pour demain, je lui ai répondu que j'en aurais la surprise, que je n'avais pour l'instant rien prévu... Il avait l'air étonné.

Je vais me coucher tout de suite, même s'il n'est que 21h07. Je serais plus rapidement à demain !

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Mercredi, 13 février 2002.**

21h53,

Emmet était sur un petit nuage durant toute la journée. Il ne veut pas nous dévoiler ses projets pour demain soir. Je suis certaine que Rosalie sera comblée, mon cher Emmet est fou amoureux d'elle et, comme c'est un jeune homme très romantique, il va faire tout son possible pour que sa princesse n'oublie jamais ce soir de la S-V 2002.

Par contre, j'ai trouvé Edward assez bizarre, il avait l'air triste pendant le cours. Je ne l'ai pas vu cet après-midi, mais ça m'a fait drôle de le voir ainsi. Peut-être que son couple bat de l'aile ou peut-être parce que c'était son dernier cours avec nous.

Demain, c'est le test final, après je ne le verrais plus souvent. J'espère que cet éloignement me servira à le sortir de mon coeur et de ma tête.

Au lieu de s'atténuer, mes sentiments à son égard s'amplifient de jour en jour. A mes yeux, il a toutes les qualités du Prince Charmant, je ne lui vois aucun défaut... Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe amoureuse d'un garçon extraordinaire mais pris ?

La vie n'est pas juste, en tout cas, avec moi.

L'idéal serait que je me réveille demain matin en ayant oublié, totalement, son existence.

Je n'arrête pas de me morfondre, seule dans ma grande chambre, de toute façon, cette situation est le résultat de mon isolement, je ne fais rien pour rencontrer de nouvelles têtes. Je reste dans mon coin ou je traine avec les mêmes personnes à chacun de mes déplacements. Le plus flagrant dans cette histoire c'est que depuis que je connais Edward, je noircis les pages de ce cahier grâce à mes lamentations. Tous les jours, je parle de mon amour pour lui et de ma tristesse.

Il est nécessaire que je change mon attitude si je veux avoir une chance de passer à autre chose. 

Je vais y réfléchir cette nuit, si je ne dors pas.

Demain sera une dure journée, je vais devoir affronter tous ces couples qui ne vont cesser de se bécotter.

Je serais bien restée couchée mais je dois aller à ce dernier test, alors je mettrais des oeillères pour ne pas les voir.

On verra bien demain, c'est une épreuve de plus.

Bonne nuit.


	21. Chapter 21

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic !!!

Je tiens à toutes vous remercier pour m'avoir lue !

Twikiss

**Journal de Bella**

**Jeudi, 14 février 2002.**

21h44,

J'ai encore obtenu 19/20 à mon test !

Les garçons ont tous eu 15, il faut dire qu'Edward les a beaucoup aidé.

En parlant de lui, il était encore plus bizarre qu'hier. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole après l'évaluation, il avait le visage un peu rouge et il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux, il n'a même pas relevé la tête.

Ca m'agace qu'il prenne une si grande place dans ma vie. Je pense sans cesse à lui, je ne parle que de lui et tout ce qui le concerne me tient à coeur. Je ne vis que pour lui...

Vais-je m'en sortir ?

Je suis toute seule dans l'appartement, je fais vraiment pitié !

Je n'ai envie de rien, je n'ai même pas défait mes affaires de mon sac de sport et je n'ai pas le courage de me faire à manger... Je vais me coucher directement, de toute façon, je suis fatiguée.

A demain.

**Journal d'Edward**

**Jeudi, 14 février 2002.**

Voilà, j'ai fait ce que javais à faire...

En résumé, le test de fitness-danse s'est très bien passé, même les garçons ont été géniaux ! Pour ce qui est de Bella, elle a été fabuleuse.

Comme pour les autres élèves, je lui ai dit de poser son sac à côté de moi. J'étais tellement gêné, par ce que je voulais faire, que je n'ai pas osé la regarder en face. Je sentais mon visage me brûler, je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

J'ai, quand même, réussi à glisser ma petite enveloppe dans la pochette de son sac, c'était un scratch. J'en ai profité lorsqu'elle nous tournait le dos pour la fin de sa chorégraphie. Ma collègue était occupée à relire ses notes.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai été discret mais, maintenant, je sais qu'elle l'a en sa possession.

Il est à présent 20h15 et je n'ai toujours pas de ses nouvelles...

J'attends.

Sans doute n'a-t-elle pas encore ouvert son sac ou bien, ce dont j'ai peur, c'est qu'elle n'ouvre jamais cette pochette, si elle n'y met rien, je peux toujours attendre.

Patience, si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, ce sera certainement demain pendant le cours.

Quel idiot je fais !!!

Je ne vais plus aller à l'université et, pour le moment, je suis en vacances.

Je vais devenir fou si le téléphone ou la porte d'entrée ne sonne pas.

Salut !

**Vendredi, 15 février 2002.**

Je ne sais quoi penser !

Toujours pas de nouvelles de Bella... Soit elle n'a pas trouvé mon mot, soit elle n'ose pas venir me parler.

Si seulement je pouvais aller la voir et lui dire tout haut ce que je pense tout bas. Ce serait tellement plus simple que d'attendre un éventuel "face à face".

Je dois me confier à quelqu'un, mais j'hésite entre Jasper et Emmet. Honnêtement, je crois qu'Emmet est le meilleur candidat, il connait beaucoup mieux Bella que Jasper. Il doit savoir quelques petits secrets la concernant.

Je me suis posé un ultimatum. Si, avant demain soir, je n'ai aucune nouvelle, je m'éclipse quelques temps, afin de faire le vide dans ma tête et d'essayer de l'oublier. Si j'apprends que je n'ai aucune chance de voir mon rêve se réaliser, j'aurais besoin de calme et de solitude pour me ressourcer.

Je n'ai pas encore choisi ma destination, en fait, je vais sûrement me rendre dans la maison de vacances mais j'y réfléchirais plus longuement demain... Je garde une lueur d'espoir !!!

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Vendredi, 15 février 2002.**

21h39,

J'étais si heureuse, ce matin, en me levant. Malgré une petite déception (mes prières ne se sont pas exaucées puisqu'il n'est pas venu me faire une belle déclaration d'amour hier) j'étais en pleine forme. Je pensais que j'allais débuter ma journée par deux heures de fitness... Malheureusement, tout s'écroula quand Eric est apparu dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café. Alors que, moi, j'étais prête à partir, lui, il venait juste de se lever.

A ce moment-là, disparus ma bonne humeur et mon beau sourire. Il n'a pas eu besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit, mon cerveau s'est remis en marche tout seul... La réalité a repris le dessus et m'a mise en connexion rapide avec le présent. Puis, j'entendis cette petite voix, à l'intérieur de mon corps, me répéter en boucle "Adieu le sport, adieu Edward".

Pourtant, pendant toute la journée, je m'attendais à le croiser et j'imaginais les mots que j'allais lui dire. Mais, il n'est pas apparu au coin d'une rue.

J'ai passé une heure au téléphone avec Vic' à me lamenter sur mon sort. Pour elle, il y a deux solutions: la première est que j'aille voir Edward et que je lui avoue tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur et, la seconde, que je rencontre un autre garçon. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre car elle m'annonça que j'avais rendez-vous demain soir avec un certain David.

Je n'ai pas dit non, de toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre.

Je n'ai même pas posé de questions sur son physique, au stade où j'en suis, je prends ce qui s'offre à moi.

Bonne nuit.

**Samedi, 16 février 2002.**

19h01,

J'ai passé une demi-heure au téléphone avec mon grand-frère adoré. Il m'en a raconté des choses !

On aurait dit que quelqu'un lui avait interdit de parler pendant au moins une bonne semaine... Il est si heureux, ça me fait tant plaisir. Il m'a demandé des nouvelles d'Edward. C'était un peu bizarre, la façon dont il a eu d'introduire ma vie privée dans son discours du bonheur, j'ai trouvé ça très louche. De toute façon, je suis certaine qu'il a eu une grande discussion avec Marie-Laure, j'en suis sûre...

Je prends le temps d'écrire avant mon rendez-vous car je suis déjà prête. J'ai choisi des vêtements simples pour cette première (mais peut-être dernière) soirée avec David. Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, ni les goûts qu'il a, j'ai donc opté pour une longue jupe noire et un pull moulant vert clair, à courtes manches.

Je n'essaie même pas de l'imaginer, sinon la description, que je m'en ferais, ressemblerait trop à mon idéal, donc à Edward.

Pas la peine de décrire la déception que je ressentirais...

Je serais juste effondrée !

Bon, à plus, la sonnette de la porte vient de résonner !

**Journal d'Edward**

**Samedi, 16 février 2002.**

Je viens d'arriver dans la maison de vacances. Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer... Cette situation est si peu ordinaire.

Ce midi, j'ai été invité au restaurant par Tanya et David. Ils m'ont annoncé que la date de leur mariage était fixée. Ca se passera le premier samedi du mois de novembre. Je suis sincèrement très heureux pour eux, même si c'est du rapide...

Comme prévu, je suis allé voir Emmet. Un peu plus tôt, mais il le valait mieux. Emmet était seul dans l'appartement. Bella était sortie et Eric chez ses parents. Je lui ai tout raconté depuis le début. Ma rupture avec Tanya l'a un peu amusé. Il faut avouer que personne n'aimerait se faire appeler par le prénom d'un inconnu, moi, le premier. De ce fait, il a compris mon attitude lors du réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre. Je n'ai pas dansé une seule fois avec mon ex' et, lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé, sur la bouche, devant tout le monde, aux douze coups de minuit, je l'ai totalement ignoré.

Emmet m'a avoué que, même s'il ne savait pas que j'étais célibataire, il s'était rendu compte de mes sentiments pour Bella, depuis un bon moment.

J'ai, également, raconté l'histoire de ma lettre, discrètement cachée dans le sac de sport.

Il est parti dans la chambre de Bella et il est revenu avec l'enveloppe, qui n'avait pas été décachetée. Il m'a proposé de la lui donner en main propre, ce que j'ai immédiatement accepté, au moins, j'aurais une réponse, même si elle est négative, je serais au courant par Emmet. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais avant de m'arrêter à ce feu rouge.

J'étais en train de réfléchir aux paroles d'Emmet, il m'avait assuré que Bella avait des sentiments pour moi, lorsque je l'ai vue. Elle était dans ce petit restaurant grec. Elle se situait près de la fenêtre, installée à une table pour deux personnes, décorée de bougies blanches. Mais ce n'est pas tout, puisque la deuxième personne lui tenait les mains, au-dessus des couverts et, cet inconnu était plutôt beau gosse.

A ce moment-là, j'ai ressenti comme une cassure dans mon coeur, ça m'a fait très mal. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à les regarder... Mais, les bruits de klaxon m'ont sorti de mon cauchemar, enfin, c'est ce que je croyais... Lorsque j'ai démarré, ils étaient toujours dans la même position.

Dès que je suis arrivé dans ma cuisine, je me suis arrêté net, avec ma tasse de thé dans la main. J'ai tout de suite pensé à mon avenir, sans elle. J'ai bu mon thé d'une traite et je suis parti rassembler mes affaires. J'ai entassé mes vêtements dans deux grands sacs de sport et, juste avant de partir, j'ai pris le temps d'écrire un mot à Jasper.

Et, me voilà !

Je suis dans l'immense lit de ma chambre, que je n'utilise que durant les vacances. Cette maison est très grande mais, malgré tout cet espace, j'entends les bruits de la mer. J'écoute le claquement des vagues contre les rochers. Cette plage, je la connais par coeur... Mais, encore une fois, elle ne me voit que pour panser mes blessures.

Salut !

**Journal de Bella**

**Dimanche, 17 février 2002.**

01h27,

Très belle soirée mais je n'ai pas eu le coup de foudre pour David... J'aurais aimé car il est adorable, mais il n'est pas Edward !

Comme il est très tard, je dirais simplement que David avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus clairs et qu'il était un plus grand que moi, disons 1.75m. Il était mignon mais pas pour moi.

A présent, je suis fatiguée, alors, si j'en ressens l'envie de donnerais plus de détails demain.

Bonne nuit.

**Dimanche, 17 février 2002.**

11h12,

CATASTROPHE !!!

Je ne sais plus où me mettre, je me trouve tellement NULLE.

Emmet vient de me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé, dans cet appartement, hier soir, pendant que j'étais à ce stupide rendez-vous !

Edward est venu pour me voir, afin de me dire qu'il m'aimait et, moi, je n'étais pas là !!!

Mais, le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que le jour de la Saint-Valentin, il y a de cela trois jours, il a glissé une lettre dans mon sac de sport. Et, moi, par fainéantise, je n'ai pas ouvert ce sac. Et, pour courronner le tout, Emmet a déposé cette lettre sur ma couette hier soir et j'étais si pressée de me jeter dans mon lit que je l'ai envoyée valser sur le sol, sans me douter une seule seconde de sa présence.

Je suis LAMENTABLE !!!

Je viens de lire cette lettre. Une sublime déclaration, en voici l'essentiel:

"Je t'aime. Edward."

Après avoir lu ces quelques lignes, je me suis décidée à l'appeler mais, là, c'est Jasper qui a décroché. Il m'a expliqué qu'Edward lui avait laissé un message. Il est parti dans sa maison de vacances et ne sait pas quand il reviendra.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'hésite entre partir le rejoindre et attendre patiemment son retour.

De plus, même si mon coeur me crie de le rejoindre, ma tête pose ses avertissements. Je ne sais pas où est cette résidence secondaire. Je vais demander à Jasper, dans son appart', il a certainement des renseignements à me donner.

Il faut que je le vois le plus vite possible, ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment, je ne peux pas reculer si près du but...

Il m'aime, je l'aime, nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre malheureux indéfiniment !

Je suis la seule à pouvoir agir. Après tout, il ne connaît pas mes sentiments à son égard. Il doit être si triste !

Je l'aime tellement, je ne peux pas le voir souffrir à cause d'une bêtise de ma part.

A bientôt.

**Lundi, 18 février 2002.**

15h41,

Je suis au bord de l'eau, assise sur un rocher, face à la maison d'Edward. Il n'est pas là...

J'ai conduit pendant des heures et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit là ou, plutôt, qu'il reviendra.

Tout s'est passé très vite. Jasper m'a téléphoné, tout de suite, après avoir trouvé des photos et des cartes postales qui décrivaient exactement le lieu. J'ai fait ma valise et j'ai emporté mon fidèle journal, au cas où j'aurais des choses heureuses à y noter.

Pour l'instant, je suis à Saint-Jean-De-Luz. C'est assez triste. Le ciel commence à se voiler. Je viens de recevoir une goutte de pluie. Si ça s'amplifie, j'irais me réchauffer dans la voiture, je l'ai laissée devant sa maison.

Tiens, il ne pleut plus, pourtant, autour de moi, ça ne s'est pas arrêté...

**Journal d'Edward**

**Lundi, 18 février 2002.**

Ce matin, la mer était calme et le sable n'attendait que moi. De toute façon, j'étais seul sur cette plage déserte.

Je me suis réveillé avec un étrange mal de tête, ce n'est pas mon habitude pourtant. Peut-être que la souffrance mentale, que j'éprouve, a décidé de se faire ressentir physiquement. Je délire sûrement, mais c'est bizarre. De plus, cette douleur a mis du temps à s'atténuer.

J'ai été tenté de téléphoner à Jasper, mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai eu peur de faire face à la réalité et qu'il m'annonce que Bella est restée de marbre face à ma déclaration.

Elle doit être amoureuse de ce garçon, elle n'avait pas l'air de le repousser au restaurant.

C'est peut-être lâche de réagir ainsi, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas rester dans la même ville qu'elle, partager les mêmes amis, tout ceci en sachant qu'elle ne m'aime pas et qu'elle sait que je ne vis que pour elle.

Si, un jour, on m'avait dit que je ressentirais de telles émotions et que je quitterais tout pour oublier une fille, j'aurais ri à gorge déployée.

Mis à part Emmet, qui connait mes sentiments pour sa colocataire, personne ne s'imagine ce que j'endure en ce moment. Si seulement l'amour n'existait pas, je me porterais mieux. Il ne devrait y avoir que l'amour familial et pas de sentiments amoureux, tout serait bien plus simple, enfin, pour ma petite personne.

Je vais aller faire un tour en bateau. La mer ne s'est pas encore déchainée, il me reste un peu de temps. Ca me changera les idées.

A plus !

**Journal de la réalité**

Bella était assise sur un rocher, face à la maison d'Edward. Elle écrivait son journal dans l'espoir de le voir apparaître. Mais, Edward n'était pas très loin d'elle.

Il revenait du port et marchait dans sa direction.

En fait, il avait pour habitude, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, de prendre ce raccourci, descendre par les rochers, au lieu de prendre la voie piétonne, ça lui économisait un bon cinq minutes de marche.

Donc, au moment où il commença à pleuvoir, Edward venait tout juste de l'apercevoir, il était à quelques mètres d'elle.

Au début, il n'était pas très sûr que ce soit elle mais la voiture, stationnée devant la maison, lui redonna un énorme espoir. Il était certain que c'était elle, sur ce rocher.

Il se tenait à un mètre, à peine, d'elle. Il n'osait pas faire le premier pas, jusqu'à ce que la pluie redouble d'intensité et qu'il vit qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Il ôta son blouson et, pour la protéger de l'averse, en fit un parapluie.

Bella ne réagit pas immédiatement. Puis, doucement, elle releva la tête.

Son coeur se souleva, comme par magie il était là, plus beau que jamais, vêtu du pull qu'elle lui avait offert pour Noël. Edward tenait encore son blouson au-dessus d'elle, elle se releva.

Ils se sourirent timidement, sans pouvoir parler.

Edward avait l'air confus, l'espace d'une seconde, l'idée qu'elle soit venue ici pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle voulait conserver leur amitié l'effleura.

Poussée par un brusque désir de le réconforter, Bella laissa tomber son journal et se blottit contre son torse.

Celui-ci, surpris, baissa ses bras et lâcha son blouson. Il la prit dans ses bras et, se moquant alors de la pluie, il releva le visage de Bella, avec son index droit, la regarda intensément dans les yeux, lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux trempée qui lui barrait le visage, en profita pour lui caresser la joue et finit par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un chaste baiser qui se transforma vite en brasier. Oubliant la pluie, le vent et le froid, ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine.

Plus rien ne comptait, sauf leur amour enfin réuni.

**Fin**


End file.
